Puisse le sort vous être favorable
by princesse8
Summary: Lors des 74èmes Hunger Games, Blair et Chuck sont les deux tributs du District 2. Tous deux sont sans pitié, sans scrupules et n'ont qu'une idée en tête : remporter les Jeux. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque dans l'arène, ils commencent à avoir de l'affection l'un pour l'autre ? Comment vont-ils gérer ces sentiments ? Car un seul pourra survivre, et les autres devront mourir.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou ! Me voici pour une autre fic, en plus de l'autre que j'écris ;)

Je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai récemment eu cette idée, et quand j'ai une idée, je la lance ! Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez :)

PS : Je ne possède ni «Gossip Girl», ni «Hunger Games»

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Le soleil se leva sur le District 2, et Blair Waldorf ouvrit les paupières. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les 12 districts de Panem : c'était le jour de la Moisson annuelle. C'était aujourd'hui que les 24 tributs allaient être sélectionnés afin de se battre dans l'arène des 74èmes Hunger Games.

Et les Hunger Games, Blair y avait été préparée depuis son enfance. Bien avant ses 12 ans, on l'entraînait à se battre en prévision du jour où elle ferait partie des tributs. Elle avait aujourd'hui 17 ans, et n'avait encore jamais été sélectionnée. Mais elle n'avait pas peur à l'idée que son nom puisse sortir de l'urne, au contraire... elle en avait envie. Elle _voulait_ être sélectionnée. Ça serait pour elle une véritable fierté. Et elle n'était pas inquiète le moins du monde : le District 2 était le plus fidèle au Capitole, et donc par conséquent le préféré du Capitole. Elle savait qu'elle aurait évidemment des tonnes de sponsors qui parieraient sur elle.

Elle savait que si elle était sélectionnée, elle gagnerait les Hunger Games. Peut importe qui elle aurait contre elle, elle gagnerait. Personne ne se débrouillait mieux qu'elle avec un couteau et un arc. Et bien sûr, depuis toujours, on lui avait appris que pour gagner, il fallait être sans pitié, et tuer sans le moindre scrupule. C'était le but. Depuis qu'elle est en âge de participer, les adultes lui avaient toujours répété «si un jour tu as l'honneur de participer aux Hunger Games, suis ces conseils : crée des alliances, tout en te méfiant de tes alliés. Trouve un coin d'eau et essaie de ramener un maximum de nourriture de la Corne d'abondance dès le premier jour. Et n'ai aucun scrupule à tuer, les autres n'en auront pas. Car un seul pourra revenir, et si tu veux que ce soit toi, tu ne dois avoir aucune pitié pour personne. Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments dans l'arène». Et s'il le fallait, Blair les éliminerait tous jusqu'au dernier.

_ Mademoiselle Blair, il est l'heure de vous lever. Votre maman vous demande pour le petit déjeuner. souffla Dorota, la gouvernante de Blair.

Un autre avantage de vivre dans le District 2 et d'être riche : les domestiques, le luxe.

_ J'arrive, Dorota. répondit la jeune fille en repoussant ses draps. Elle enfila une robe de chambre en soie, des pantoufles et descendit rejoindre ses parents, attablés devant leur petit déjeuner.

_ Bonjour. leur lança-t-elle sur un ton guilleret.

_ Bonjour, ma chérie. Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson ! répondit son père, Harold Waldorf avec un sourire.

_ Oui. J'espère être sélectionnée.

_ Tu espères, à ce point là ? répondit sa mère, Eleanor Waldorf, un peu surprise.

_ Bien sûr. J'ai envie de représenter le District 2, et de gagner. Surtout qu'il ne me reste plus que cette année et l'an prochain pour avoir une chance de participer aux Hunger Games.

_ Blair, il n'empêche que les Hunger Games ne sont pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Tu en es consciente ? s'enquit sa mère.

_ Bien sûr. Mais... tu as toi-même gagné les Hunger Games quand tu avais 16 ans, et tu me répètes tout le temps quelle fierté tu as ressenti.

_ Bien évidemment que remporter les Hunger Games est une fierté ! Seulement, c'est difficile. Tu ne peux pas laisser tes sentiments l'emporter sinon, c'est la fin. Et même quand tu crois tuer sans aucun scrupule, tu ressens quand même une légère pitié quand tu entends les supplications de ta victime. Mais tu dois refouler cette pitié, elle ne doit pas prendre le dessus.

_ Je la refoulerais. Sérieusement, maman, j'entends tes conseils depuis toujours. «Sois froide et sans cœur dans l'arène, car les autres n'auront aucune pitié pour toi, n'en ai pas pour eux». Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir la moindre pitié pour qui que ce soit.

_ Tu as donc compris le sens des Hunger Games, ma chérie, ce qui est une très bonne chose. Dépêche-toi de manger et de te préparer, il faut qu'on soit à la Grande Place dans une heure et demi.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ailleurs dans le District 2, Chuck Bass était attablé avec son père Bart Bass devant leur petit déjeuner.

_ Alors, Chuck... j'espère que cette année tu seras de la partie pour les Hunger Games. lança Bart en buvant une gorgée de café.

_ Je l'espère aussi. Puisse le sort m'être favorable, dans ce cas là. répondit son fils avec un sourire narquois.

_ Je ne plaisante pas, Chuck. Tu as 18 ans, c'est ta dernière chance de participer aux Jeux.

_ Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je participe ?

_ Tout simplement car j'y ai moi-même participé, et que j'ai remporté, alors que j'étais plus jeune que toi ! Je me suis porté volontaire à 14 ans. Et il ne me semble pas que tu te sois déjà porté volontaire. Tout le monde connaît mon histoire, et je ne veux pas qu'on pense que mon fils est un lâche ou un trouillard. Tu dois continuer à honorer la famille Bass. Donc si cette année encore, ce n'est pas ton nom qui sort de l'urne, je veux que tu te portes volontaire.

_ Très bien ! Je le ferais ! Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut finir notre petit déjeuner en discutant plus tranquillement ?

Chuck leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père faisait tout un plat de cette histoire. _Évidemment _qu'il voulait faire partie et remporter les Hunger Games. Il avait même voulu se porter volontaire depuis longtemps – depuis ses 12 ans, en fait – mais s'était finalement ravisé, par stratégie. Sa stratégie était d'attendre sa dernière année, ses 18 ans, pour mettre le plus de chances possibles de son côté. Pour pouvoir continuer à s'entraîner. Et il savait qu'en faisant partie des plus âgés, il aurait très facilement le dessus sur ces gamins de 12 ou 15 ans. Cette année, qu'il soit tiré au sort ou non, il participerait. Et gagnerait. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à éliminer ses concurrents les uns après les autres, il nouerait des alliances (et finirait par tuer ses alliés), et serait le grand gagnant des 74èmes Hunger Games. Il se le promit.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Tout le monde se tenait à présent sur la Grande Place, attendant fébrilement la sélection, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre, et les «spectateurs» (c'est à dire tout ceux qui n'étaient pas ou plus en âge de participer aux Jeux) au premier rang. Puis, Olivia Hales, l'organisatrice des tributs du District 2 monta sur l'estrade, tapota sur le micro et commença à parler d'une voix enjouée.

_ Bonjour, bienvenue à tous ! Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Avant de sélectionner nos tributs, laissez moi vous montrer ce film qui nous vient du Capitole.

Le film (qui passait à chaque Moisson) débuta, racontant comme chaque année la même chose : la révolte (considérée par le Capitole comme une trahison) levée par le District 13, qui fut totalement rasé. L'invention des Jeux pour empêcher le peuple de se révolter encore contre le Capitole.

«Il a été décrété que chaque année, les 12 districts de Panem offriraient en tribut un jeune homme et une jeune fille, âgés de 12 à 18 ans, afin qu'ils soient entraînés à l'art de la survie, et préparés à se battre jusqu'à la mort. L'unique vainqueur sera couvert de richesses afin de rappeler à tous la générosité et la clémence du Capitole. Et tous les autres mourront.»

Une fois le film terminé, Olivia reprit la parole.

_ A présent, je vais tirer au sort le tribut masculin et le tribut féminin qui représenteront le District 2 au cours des 74èmes Hunger Games. Honneur aux dames, je vais tout d'abord sélectionner la jeune fille !

Elle plongea la main dans l'urne, et ressortit un bulletin qu'elle déplia. La foule retint son souffle, dans l'attente du nom qui allait sortir. Elle se rapprocha du micro, et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, annonça :

_ Blair Waldorf !

Le cœur de Blair fit un bond dans sa poitrine à l'annonce de son nom. Elle inspira un grand coup et, sous les regards de la foule, rejoignit Olivia sur l'estrade, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut surprise de constater que ses mains tremblaient un peu, mais elle fit tout pour le camoufler. Hors de question de passer pour une trouillarde. Elle voulait être crainte.

_ Bien, rejoins-moi, ma chérie ! Et à présent, passons aux garçons.

Elle plongea sa main dans la deuxième urne, prit un bulletin, revint au micro.

_ Aaron Rose !

Le sourire de Blair s'effrita en entendant le nom de son demi-frère, et ses yeux le cherchèrent instinctivement. Il commença à se frayer un chemin dans la foule, la mine déconfite. _Non. C'est pas possible._ Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ se retrouver face à Aaron dans l'arène. Il était son demi-frère, et elle le considérait presque comme son vrai frère. Elle pouvait tuer n'importe quel tribut sans réfléchir à deux fois. Mais pas lui.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom d'Aaron sortir, Chuck mit quelques secondes à réaliser que cette année encore, il n'avait pas été sélectionné. Mais hors de question de rester ici les bras ballants, à savourer le fait de ne pas avoir été tiré au sort comme la plupart des autres garçons le faisaient. Chuck, lui, ne voulait pas seulement participer, il le _devait_. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer sa dernière chance de rendre son père fier de lui. Alors, avant qu'Aaron ne puisse avancer vers l'estrade, il bouscula tous les garçons qui se trouvaient devant son passage, se posta devant la foule et hurla :

_ Je me porte volontaire !

Les murmures de la foule cessèrent et tous les regards se braquèrent sur Chuck. Instinctivement, le jeune homme chercha son père du regard. Celui-ci le regardait en souriant, et Chuck vit de la fierté dans son regard. Son père était fier de lui. Et Chuck se sentit fier à son tour. Son père avait très rarement été fier de lui dans sa vie. Puis, le jeune homme croisa le regard de Blair, qui était droite comme un I sur l'estrade à côté d'Olivia. Était-ce de la gratitude qu'il voyait dans son regard ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille lui était reconnaissante... puis, quand elle échangea un regard avec Aaron, il comprit. _Bien sûr._ Aaron Rose était le demi-frère de Blair Waldorf. Sans s'en rendre compte, il leur avait épargné la tâche pénible de s'entre-tuer en se portant volontaire pour remplacer Aaron. Après un long silence général, Olivia se racla la gorge et reprit la parole.

_ Bon... eh bien, si Aaron n'y voit aucun inconvénient, tu peux donc le remplacer !

_ Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. répondit aussitôt Aaron, avant de rejoindre la foule à reculons.

_ Très bien ! Je vais donc demander à notre volontaire de me rejoindre. Approche, mon garçon !

Chuck rejoignit Blair et Olivia sur scène, et Olivia le prit par les épaules.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Chuck Bass.

_ Eh bien, très chers amis, voici nos deux tributs du District 2 : Chuck Bass et Blair Waldorf ! Serrez-vous la main, tous les deux !

Blair avança sa main, et Chuck la serra. La main de Blair était petite et sèche.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Blair serra la main de Chuck, en priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point elle tremblait. Au moins, grâce à lui, elle ne se retrouverait pas face à Aaron. Seulement... elle ne se réjouissait pas non plus de se retrouver face à Chuck. Non pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. Seulement... il était en quelque sorte une personne qu'elle appréciait. Ils n'étaient pas amis, car Blair avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas avoir d'amis, car elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à des personnes qui risquaient soit d'être sélectionnés pour les Jeux et de mourir, soit de se retrouver face à elle lors des Jeux. Elle se contentait donc de s'entourer de connaissances avec qui elle formait un cercle. Elle s'entendait bien avec les gens de son cercle, sans pour autant lier des liens d'amitié avec eux. Seulement Chuck... était celui dans ses connaissances avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Il était son partenaire pour chaque sale coup qu'elle faisait aux autres, si bien qu'elle avait une entente particulière avec lui. Du coup, c'est sûr qu'elle aurait préféré qu'un autre se porte volontaire à sa place. Mais c'était toujours mieux que se retrouver face à Aaron, qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé tuer.

Elle échangea un regard avec Chuck, et ce qu'elle lut dans son regard n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle s'attendait depuis des années. Car depuis ses 12 ans, depuis qu'elle était en âge d'être sélectionnée, à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait sur cette estrade, en tant que tribut, elle imaginait de la peur dans le regard du tribut masculin. Or, ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Chuck était tout sauf de la peur. Au contraire. Elle voyait dans le regard de Chuck exactement ce qu'il devait y avoir dans son regard à elle.

De la rage de vaincre et une détermination farouche à remporter les Hunger Games de cette année.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, eh bien étant donné que je suis très inspirée, en ce moment, voici le chapitre 2 ! En espérant que vous aimerez ;)**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Après la Moisson, Blair et Chuck furent chacun isolés dans une pièce différente par les Pacificateurs. Blair vit la porte s'ouvrir, et ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce. Son père la prit dans ses bras, puis la lâcha posa fièrement une main sur son épaule.

_ Je suis fier de toi, ma chérie. Je sais que c'est toi qui gagneras. J'ai foi en toi.

_ Ton père a raison, Blair. Tu gagneras. Exactement comme moi, car tu es une Waldorf, et les Waldorf font plier le monde entier. Crée une alliance avec ce garçon, Chuck. Il a l'air fort. Si tu trouves d'autres tributs qui ont l'air forts, fait une alliance avec eux aussi. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai toujours dit : surveille tes arrières, méfies toi de tes alliés et élimine les au moment voulu, avant qu'ils ne le fassent. renchérit Eleanor.

_ Faites moi confiance. Je reviendrais, je gagnerais.

_ On te fait confiance.

Puis, les Pacificateurs entraînèrent ses parents vers la sortie, et Blair sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle fut surprise elle-même. Elle pleurait très rarement. Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles, pour les perdants, comme les tributs du District 12, par exemple. Mais là, voir ses parents s'éloigner... même si elle était sûre à 100% de gagner, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder dans un coin de sa tête l'idée que peut-être, elle ne les reverrait plus. Mais elle sécha bien vite ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas s'affaiblir. Elle devait rester la garce arrogante et sans scrupules qu'elle était. Car ce n'était pas Blair la pleurnicharde qui gagnerait. Si elle était Blair la pleurnicharde, elle perdrait à coups sûrs. Non. La gagnante serait Blair la machine à tuer.

_ Je vous aime ! cria-t-elle quand même à ses parents pendant que les Pacificateurs les emmenaient dehors.

_ On t'aime aussi, ma chérie. On sait que tu vas gagner ! répondit sa mère.

Puis, la porte se referma, avant de se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard sur Aaron. Son demi-frère la prit dans ses bras, et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Aaron n'était peut-être que le fils du premier mari de sa mère, mais elle était très liée à lui.

_ Je suis tellement content de ne pas être contre toi, si tu savais !

_ Je le suis aussi.

_ Tu vas tous les bouffer, Waldorf.

_ Compte sur moi.

Il l'étreignit une dernière fois, avant de quitter la pièce.

_****__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chuck attendait, assis sur le fauteuil de la pièce où il était isolé, son père. Car son père viendrait forcément, non ? Il avait vraiment une raison d'être fier de lui : il n'avait même pas été sélectionné, il s'était porté volontaire, comme son père le voulait. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Bart Bass entra dans la pièce.

_ Je suis réellement fier de toi, mon fils. Te porter volontaire, comme ça... tu fais honneur à la famille Bass.

_ Merci papa.

_ Tu vas gagner, Chuck. Je sais que tu vas gagner. Je te fais confiance pour ça. Fais une alliance avec cette fille Waldorf, elle a l'air maligne. Mais méfies-toi d'elle, car son intelligence peut tout aussi bien être un avantage qu'un inconvénient. Elle m'a l'air d'être vicieuse. Elle n'hésitera pas à te planter un couteau dans le dos dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion.

_ Je ne lui en laisserais pas l'occasion. Je la planterais avant qu'elle ne me plante.

_ C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Puis, il frotta affectueusement l'épaule de son fils et sortit. Avant de fermer la porte, il ajouta :

_ Fils, je ne le montre pas assez souvent, mais... je suis fier de toi. Et je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, papa.

Puis, Bart referma la porte et Chuck se retrouva seul.

**__****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le train luxueux en direction du Capitole, avec Olivia.

_ Ce train va à 300 km/h et on ne le sent même pas. Génial, n'est-ce pas ? jubila l'organisatrice.

Puis, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme rousse aux yeux vert émeraude entra. Blair et Chuck la reconnurent aussitôt. C'était la gagnante des 69èmes Hunger Games. Ashlyn Joller. Elle avait 15 ans à l'époque, et contrairement à la plupart des tributs de carrière, elle n'avait crée aucune alliance avec personne. Mais sa facilité à tuer de sang froid l'avait fait remporter les Jeux. Elle avait éliminé ses concurrents un à un. Lors du bain de sang à la Corne d'abondance, le premier jour, elle avait tué 9 tributs sur 24 à elle toute seule. Cette fille était une machine à tuer implacable.

_ Oh, Ashlyn ! A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Olivia.

La dénommée Ashlyn lui serra la main avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil face à Blair et Chuck.

_ Bonjour. Vous devez être les tributs du District 2. Je me présente : je m'appelle Ashlyn Joller, j'ai gagné les 69èmes Hunger Games i ans à l'âge de 15 ans. Et comme j'étais du District 2, je serais votre mentor.

_ Je suppose que vous devez avoir des choses à nous dire, dans ce cas. répondit Blair.

_ En effet. Tout d'abord, ne perdez jamais confiance en vous. Les autres tributs vous craignent. Ils savent que vous vous entraînez depuis toujours. Si vous montrez ce que vous savez faire lors des entraînements, ça sera la cerise sur le gâteau.

Elle leur fit un sourire carnassier, auquel ils répondirent. Puis, vint le moment où ils s'installèrent tous pour regarder les moissons des autres districts. Ils découvrirent alors leurs futurs adversaires, et commencèrent à se demander qui leur seraient utiles en tant qu'alliés. Serena Van Der Woodsen, 16 ans, une blonde du District 1. Son partenaire, tout aussi blond, Nate Archibald, 17 ans. Les deux bruns du District 4 semblaient forts aussi : Carter Baizen et Georgina Sparks, tous deux 18 ans. Puis, il y avait les autres, ceux des districts inférieurs, totalement insignifiants. Des insectes qu'ils s'empresseraient d'éliminer. Vanessa Abrahams, une métisse aux yeux gris de 16 ans, District 10. Puis, un frère et une sœur du District 12 : Jenny et Dan Humphrey, elle 14 ans, lui 17 ans. Blair avait presque envie de rire à cette ironie : un frère et une sœur qui finiraient par s'entre-tuer si personne ne les tuait avant. Ce qui avait failli lui arriver avec Aaron, et ce qui n'était pas arrivé grâce à Chuck qui s'était porté volontaire. Chuck l'imbécile arrogant qu'elle finirait bien par tuer à un moment ou à un autre, quand il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. À l'écran, la gamine du 12 éclate en sanglots en voyant son frère la rejoindre sur l'estrade, et Blair ne peut pas retenir un ricanement sarcastique. Personne ne se porte volontaire. _Quelle bande de trouillards_. Ils devaient tous trembler de peur à l'idée de les affronter, eux, les carrières. Puis, elle repense au sourire arrogant qu'elle avait vu sur son propre visage quelques instants plus tôt, quand la Moisson de son district avait été diffusée. Ce sourire qui disait «je vais gagner, je vais tous vous tuer les uns après les autres, et je vais y prendre un plaisir indescriptible. Je serais un monstre, une véritable machine à tuer, il sera impossible de m'arrêter, et je n'aurais pitié pour aucun d'entre vous. Vous crèverez tous entre mes mains.» _Parfait._ Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient trembler, du côté des districts inférieurs !

Puis, une fois que la diffusion fut terminée, Blair regagna sa chambre en attendant le dîner. Elle était allongée sur son lit, écoutant son baladeur, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'assit, retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et fixa Chuck qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

_ On frappe avant d'entrer. lança-t-elle sèchement.

_ Désolé, princesse. C'est pas dans mon genre.

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Je me demandais si tu avais envie qu'on parle stratégie, et qu'on commence à choisir nos alliés.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui, maintenant.

_ Très bien. Bah viens là, alors. répondit-elle en tapotant son lit à côté d'elle pour lui demander de s'asseoir.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête.

_ Alors, princesse... je suppose que tu as déjà des idées.

_ Bien sûr. Déjà... les deux du District 1.

_ Bof, je sais pas trop... la fille m'a l'air d'être une dinde.

_ Elle a pas l'air d'être très futée, je te l'accorde. Mais si elle est du District 1, c'est que comme nous elle s'entraîne depuis toujours. Elle peut être très utile.

_ Les deux du 4 ont l'air forts, aussi.

_ Je me suis dit la même chose. Mais la fille a l'air vicieuse, il faudra s'en méfier. Je crois que quand le moment sera venu d'éliminer nos alliés, il faudra commencer par elle.

_ Et au bout de combien de temps on les éliminera ?

_ Hum... pas longtemps. Je dirais, 3 ou 4 jours, si ce n'est pas moins.

_ Et tu sais, Waldorf, viendra le moment où il ne restera plus que nous deux...

_ Je le sais.

_ Je te promets de te tuer rapidement et le moins douloureusement possible.

Blair fulmina. Elle en avait ras-le-bol qu'il pense qu'_il_ allait la tuer et qu'_elle_ n'avait aucune chance de le tuer, et de gagner. Pourtant, il savait très bien de quoi elle était capable. À chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un coup tordu à quelqu'un, elle en était l'initiatrice. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était plus intelligente que lui, et pourtant, il continuait à fanfaronner comme s'il avait la moindre chance de l'emporter face à elle. Comme s'il pensait que leur «entente» dans le District 2 pour faire des sales coups aux autres allait l'attendrir d'une quelque manière qu'il soit. Comme s'il était sûr de gagner, comme si elle ne représentait pas le moindre danger, comme si elle était une pauvre fille sans défense. _Bâtard_.

_ C'est très attentionné de ta part, Bass. Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est moi qui te tuerait.

_ Ah oui, vraiment ?

_ Vraiment.

_ On verra ça dans l'arène, beauté.

Sur-ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Furieuse, elle saisit le couteau posé sur sa table de nuit et le lança dans sa direction. Le couteau se ficha dans le mur, à quelques millimètres à peine de l'oreille du jeune homme. Il se retourna et l'espace d'un instant, Blair vit une lueur de peur briller dans son regard. Puis, cette lueur disparut et Chuck arbora à nouveau le sourire d'enfoiré de première qu'elle détestait tant.

_ Tu m'as loupé, Waldorf.

_ Je l'ai fait exprès. T'as de la chance que je sache viser, car il aurait suffit que je manque de quelques millimètres pour que tu ne sois plus de ce monde. Ça te fout pas les jetons ? De te dire que si j'ai si bien su viser un point invisible à quelques millimètres de ton oreille, je n'aurais aucun mal à te viser entre les deux yeux dans l'arène ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas, Waldorf. Pas immédiatement, en tout cas.

_ Tu viens de le dire toi même : pas immédiatement.

Chuck lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir. Blair se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit. Elle le détestait.

**__****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Au dîner, Blair était assise à côté d'Olivia. En face d'elle se trouvait cet imbécile de Bass, assis à côté d'Ashlyn.

_ Alors, avez-vous commencé à établir des stratégies ? s'enquit Ahslyn.

_ Oui. On a commencé à réfléchir à quelques alliances. répondit Blair.

_ Bien. Et les armes ? Vous savez quelles sont les armes dont vous vous servez le mieux ?

_ Je manie très bien l'épée. Mais je peux aussi briser la nuque de mes adversaires très facilement. répondit Chuck avec le même ton arrogant que d'habitude.

_ Pour ma part, je sais parfaitement bien me servir de couteaux et d'un arc. sourit Blair, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier dans la direction de Chuck.

_ C'est très bien tout ça. Nous serons très bientôt au Capitole. À notre arrivée, vos stylistes s'occuperont de vous, afin de vous préparer pour la cérémonie d'ouverture.

Blair sourit. Chaque année, les costumes du District 2 étaient prestigieux. Elle était vraiment impatiente d'y être.

_ Quand serons-nous au Capitole ? demanda-t-elle à Olivia.

_ Oh, dans environ une heure ou deux, tout au plus !

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de dîner, Blair regagna sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir Chuck débarquer à nouveau. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre pas dans sa direction, elle saisit son couteau, se jeta sur lui, le plaqua contre le mur et appuya la lame contre la gorge du jeune homme. Chuck hoqueta de surprise.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous, Waldorf ?

_ Ça fait deux fois que tu viens fanfaronner dans ma chambre comme si tu étais le futur vainqueur ! Ça t'amuse de me provoquer, je n'en doute pas, mais ne me provoques pas trop Bass car tu en paieras le prix. Et le prix sera ta vie.

_ Tant de haine dans une si jolie bouche. Quel gâch... aïe !

Elle venait d'appuyer plus fort la lame contre la gorge du jeune homme, si bien qu'une goutte de sang perla.

_ Un mot de plus et je te tranche la gorge !

_ Remets tes pendules à l'heure, chérie. On est pas encore dans l'arène. Et même quand on sera dans l'arène, on sera alliés. _Alliés,_ tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire qu'on a conclut un accord qui dit qu'on a pas le droit de s'entre-tuer avant d'avoir d'abord tué à nous deux un certain nombre de tributs.

_ Qui a dit que je voulais faire alliance avec toi, en premier lieu ?

_ Pas besoin de le dire. À partir du moment où on est les deux tributs d'un même district, on doit s'allier pour tuer les autres avant se se tuer l'un l'autre.

_ Il n'y a aucune règle qui le stipule. On peut tuer qui on veut. Je peux te tuer en premier si je le veux.

_ C'est vrai, c'est toi qui voit. Mais ça ne serait juste pas très malin de ta part. L'union fait la force, Waldorf. Maintenant, tu veux bien cesser d'appuyer ton couteau contre ma gorge ? Ça pique un peu...

Furieuse, Blair éloigna son couteau de la gorge du jeune homme. Il se frotta le cou en la fusillant du regard.

_ C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Blair ?

_ _Mon_ putain de problème ?

_ Oui, _ton_ putain de problème ! À chaque fois que je t'adresses la parole, tu m'agresses avec ton couteau ! Alors qu'on est censés être alliés ! Tu sais, comme dans le District 2, quand on fait des coups tordus aux autres, et...

_ La ferme ! C'est différent, cette fois-ci ! On ne sera pas alliés pour longtemps, et tu le sais très bien !

_ Bien sûr que je le sais, je suis loin d'être stupide ! Seulement, on sera alliés pour le temps que ça durera, et pour l'instant, il ne faut penser qu'à ça ! Même si après il faudra que je te tue, et même si ça ne m'enchante pas forcément, et...

_ Voilà, c'est justement ça le problème !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu t'entends parler ? «Il faudra que _je_ te tues». Je déteste quand tu agis comme ça ! Comme si je n'avais pas la moindre chance de gagner ! Comme si tu étais sûr de gagner ! Comme si tu étais sûr de m'éliminer, comme si tu me considérais comme une faible ! Figures-toi que j'ai mes chances autant que toi, voir même plus, Bass !

_ Je n'ai jamais remis en doute tes chances de gagner ! D'ailleurs, si je perds, je veux que ce soit toi qui gagne. Seulement, je suis sûr de gagner. Je sais que je peux gagner. Car je suis Chu...

_ Je te jure que si tu me sors encore ta foutue phrase fétiche «Je suis Chuck Bass», je te torture avec tant de sadisme que tu me supplieras de te tuer pour abréger tes souffrances ! Et tu veux savoir quoi, _Chuck Bass_ ? _Je_ gagnerais ! Juste histoire de te montrer que tu n'es pas invincible, ô grand maître Bass ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour cette alliance. On sera alliés. Mais au moment venu, je te tuerais. Fais moi confiance, je le ferais.

_ Déjà, qu'est-ce qui te dit que si je meurs, ce sera toi qui me tuera, hein ?

_ Il est hors de question que je laisse ce plaisir à qui que ce soit d'autre ! Je veux être celle qui t'achèvera. Je veux être celle qui verra la lumière s'éteindre dans tes yeux. Je veux être celle qui verra la vie te quitter. Je veux...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car il la saisit par les épaules, la jeta littéralement contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux. Non. C'était un baiser violent, sauvage, haineux, presque animal. Un combat de domination. Même en s'embrassant, chacun essayait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Puis, ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, encore sonnés par ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Qu'est-ce. Que. T'as. Foutu ? C'était quoi, ça ? souffla Blair.

_ J'en sais rien. Putain de merde...

Puis, il quitta sa chambre précipitamment, sans un mot. Blair toucha ses lèvres, pas très sûre de ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce que Chuck Bass venait vraiment de l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait vraiment répondu ? Est-ce qu'ils venaient vraiment de s'embrasser après s'être engueulés pour savoir lequel des deux tuerait l'autre en premier ? Et surtout : est-ce qu'ils venaient _réellement_ de s'embrasser, tout simplement ?

Non. C'était pas possible. De toute évidence, la haine les avait tellement submergés qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporter par le feu de l'action. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Bon, d'accord, Chuck embrassait incroyablement bien... mais ça ne changeait rien ! Ils n'étaient pas ici pour vivre une histoire d'amour dégoulinant de guimauve et écœurante comme dans ces séries à l'eau de rose que sa grand-mère regardait. Ils étaient ici pour se battre jusqu'à la mort. Pour s'entre-tuer au grand final. Alors dès le lendemain, ils feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé, et surtout, ils feraient en sorte que personne ne soit au courant. Pas question qu'on les prenne pour des faibles, des cibles faciles. Pas question qu'ils se la jouent «Roméo et Juliette». Ça ne ferait que jouer en leur défaveur. D'autant qu'ils n'étaient même pas amoureux. Ils se haïssaient. L'un d'entre eux serait mort dans quelques semaines. Et ça serait Chuck. Et Blair le tuerait sans aucun scrupule, car il n'était qu'un allié, au final, qu'un vulgaire pion qu'elle allait utiliser puis éliminer dès qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui.

Non ?

Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte... qu'elle n'en savait rien du tout, en fait. Depuis le début, tout avait été clair dans sa tête : elle lierait une alliance avec Chuck Bass et d'autres tributs de carrière, puis elle tuerait les autres tributs de carrière en premier, et lui suivrait, et ainsi elle serait la gagnante des 74èmes Hunger Games. Voilà comment ça devait se passer. Mais depuis ce baiser... elle était complètement paumée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-ce une stratégie de Chuck afin de la déstabiliser ? Bien sûr que c'était ça. Cet enfoiré était vicieux, autant qu'elle, peut-être même plus. _Fils de pute._ Elle se promit alors de faire en sorte que la mort de Chuck Bass soit la plus douloureuse possible. Juste histoire de lui montrer que son petit jeu n'avait pas fonctionné sur elle, et qu'elle ne laissait place à aucun sentiment dans l'arène.

******XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck s'adossa contre la porte de sa chambre, complètement secoué. Mais que venait-il de faire ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il embrasse Blair ? Tout simplement : pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il entre dans sa chambre ? Au début, il voulait juste la taquiner. Il adorait ça. La provoquer, voir la haine animer les prunelles de la brune pendant qu'elle lui répétait qu'elle allait le tuer. Voilà son but initial : il voulait juste la provoquer. Mais elle s'était jeté sur lui avec ce foutu couteau. Il devait admettre qu'elle l'avait impressionné. Peut-être même qu'elle lui avait fait un peu peur. C'était une première. Jusqu'à maintenant, _personne_ ne lui avait jamais fait peur. C'était lui qui faisait peur aux autres. Puis, elle avait commencé à lui dire qu'il serait dans les premiers qu'elle tuerait. Elle ne tenait aucun compte de l'alliance qu'ils avaient crée, et ça l'énervait. Ça l'énervait qu'elle nie qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour tuer ces vulgaires pions qu'étaient les autres tributs. Il savait très bien qu'ils avaient besoin de s'unir pour tous les anéantir, et elle le savait aussi. Puis, elle avait commencé à se la jouer féministe, du genre «c'est pas parce-que t'es un mec que tu vas gagner, et puis d'abord c'est moi qui te tuerait la première». Et il l'avait trouvée tellement sexy quand elle lui hurlait dessus... quand elle lui répétait qu'elle le tuerait, qu'elle y prendrait plaisir. Il avait l'impression de se voir au féminin. Cette petite garce était incroyablement attirante quand elle se mettait en colère, c'en était hallucinant. Alors, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il l'avait embrassé, sauvagement, en faisant passer toute la frustration et la passion qu'il ressentait à ce moment. La haine, également. Mais la haine était une passion, il s'en rendait compte.

L'embrasser avait été une erreur. Une grave erreur. Ils n'étaient pas là pour tomber amoureux, ils étaient là pour s'entre-tuer. Son père se foutrait bien de sa gueule s'il le voyait. Ou alors, il le regarderait tout simplement avec cet air de déception qu'il arborait toujours.

Chuck pouvait presque entendre sa voix méprisante lui dire : «Regarde toi. Un faible petit garçon. Et moi qui pensait les Jeux feraient de toi un homme... mais il suffit que cette fille apparaisse pour que tu gâches tout, comme toujours. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, qui se laisse emporter par ses sentiments dans un endroit où il est censé ne pas y en avoir. Tu me déçois tellement...»

Une petite minute. Quels sentiments ? Non. Chuck ne _pouvait pas_ avoir des sentiments pour cette fille. D'accord, elle était belle, attirante, impressionnante. Mais rien de plus. Il se fichait totalement d'elle, et la tuerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

À moins que...

_Non. _Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Depuis toujours, on lui avait appris à être froid, sans cœur, que les sentiments étaient pour les faibles, et que les vainqueurs des Jeux n'en avaient pas. Et depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre once de sentiment pour qui que ce soit.

Mais cette fille, là... elle était incroyable. Elle l'intriguait. Le fascinait. Et elle lui était intouchable, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante.

_Et merde_. Il comprit alors que, au plus profond de lui, des sentiments pour Blair Waldorf commençaient à apparaître. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour tuer ces sentiments.

La tuer avec eux.


	3. Chapter 3

À peine une heure plus tard, ils étaient au Capitole. Olivia les entraîna vers un ascenseur, puis appuya sur le bouton d'un étage : 2. Sans doute l'étage de leur district. Une fois arrivés, ils découvrirent un grand salon aussi luxueux que le train dans lequel ils étaient. Olivia s'assit sur un fauteuil, et Blair et Chuck prirent place sur le canapé en face d'elle, en tenant une bonne distance entre eux.

_ Bien ! Vos stylistes ne devraient plus tarder, à présent ! lança Olivia sur son ton enjoué habituel.

À ce moment là, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit, et un homme et une femme apparurent.

_ Julia ! Enrick ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Blair et Chuck restèrent sur le canapé. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux, un peu gênés. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident du baiser. Mais à quoi bon en parler ? Ça n'avait aucune importance et ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

_ Blair, Chuck, je vous présente Julia et Enrick, vos stylistes ! Julia, Enrick, voici nos tributs du District 2 ! présenta Olivia d'une voix toute enjouée.

Blair et Chuck se levèrent pour serrer la main de leurs stylistes. Comme tous les habitants du Capitole, comme Olivia, ils avaient un look très... extravaguant. Mais heureusement, chaque année, les costumes des tributs du District 2 n'étaient jamais aussi ridicules que leurs tenues, donc ils ne se faisaient aucun souci : aucune chance qu'ils finissent avec une tignasse bleue ou verte.

_ Bien, bien, bien ! Alors Julia s'occupera de Blair, et Enrick de Chuck. Amusez-vous bien !

Puis, Olivia s'éclipsa, laissant les deux tributs aux prises avec les stylistes.

_ Bien. Il est temps qu'on s'occupe de vous. sourit Julia.

******XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Au Centre de Transformation, Blair était allongée sur une table qui ressemblait à une table d'opérations. Autour d'elle, c'était l'agitation totale. On lui limait les ongles, lui épilait les jambes, lui brossait les cheveux... il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré de sa peau qui n'avait pas été touché. Cela dura des heures. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle dans le District 2, sinon ça aurait prit encore plus de temps. Elle avait envie de rire en imaginant le nombre de bandes à épiler qui allaient devoir être utilisées pour les filles des districts 10, 11 ou encore 12, qui devaient certainement être poilues comme des singes, avec des nœuds plein les cheveux et des ongles dégueulasses.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez que cette bande de crétins continuent à s'affairer autour d'elle. Elle avait envie de se lever d'un bond et de leur hurler qu'ils étaient tous des incapables et qu'elle les ferait virer. Elle dut faire appel à tout son être pour se retenir.

Puis, après qu'on lui ait enduit le corps d'un baume parfumé, on la laissa enfin quitter la table. Elle passa un peignoir et rejoignit Julia qui se tenait debout contre la porte depuis le début, souriante.

_ Bien, ma chérie ! À présent, je vais te montrer les costumes que Chuck et toi porterez à la cérémonie de toute à l'heure.

Elle l'entraîna dans une pièce, et ouvrit une penderie.

_ Tadaaaah !

Blair observa bouche-bée le costume qui était devant elle. C'était magnifique et scintillant. Tout était diamants et plumes. Elle allait rayonner là-dedans, tandis qu'elle snoberait de manière condescendante tous ces abrutis du Capitole qui l'acclameraient pendant qu'elle passera devant eux dans son char avec Chuck.

_Chuck_. Bien sûr, il serait sans doute moins enthousiasmé qu'elle à la vue des costumes. Les plumes et les diamants n'avaient rien de très viril. Elle avait envie d'éclater de rire en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait quand Enrick lui montrerait son costume. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas assister à ça... Puis, Julia referma la penderie et lui prit le bras.

_ Allons ! Nous allons te maquiller et te coiffer, puis t'habiller !

_Te maquiller, te coiffer, t'habiller... _Julia lui parlait comme à une poupée. Et elle détestait ça.

******XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Blair et Julia étaient dans un grand hall, attendant Chuck. Blair observa les autres tributs, se posant déjà la question de qui elle allait tuer en premier, et avec qui elle allait s'allier. La fille du 1 – quel était son nom, déjà ? Ah oui, Serena – tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin, et Blair y répondit. Ce n'était pas un sourire amical, ni un sourire hypocrite. Non. C'était un sourire qui signifiait «On s'alliera dans l'arène, pour le temps qu'il faudra». Finalement, cette fille n'était pas si cruche qu'elle en avait l'air. Au moins, elle avait su remarquer que Blair serait une alliée de taille. Blair espérait qu'elle avait aussi remarqué qu'elle serait une _adversaire_ de taille. Elle espérait que cette fille la craignait.

Elle tenta de repérer rapidement les tributs qui lui semblaient les plus faibles, afin de décider qui seraient ses prochaines victimes. La fille du 8 avait une tête de troll. Le gamin du 6 ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ou 13 ans. Les deux du 3 avaient l'air assez jeunes, aussi : la fille devait avoir dans les 15 ans peut-être et avait une tête d'endormie qui ne lui revenait pas, et le garçon – environ 12 ans – avait une tête d'intello qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Plus loin, elle vit la gamine du 12 trembler comme une feuille, tandis que son frère essayait de la rassurer. Blair laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique. Cette fille avait tout l'air d'être une froussarde, et elle avait hâte qu'elle la voit en action lors des entraînements, histoire de l'effrayer encore plus. Puis, elle aperçut la fille du 10 juste derrière les tributs du 12. La fille se tourna vers Blair et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Puis, elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds d'un air hautain avant de détourner la tête. Blair en resta bouche-bée, furieuse. _Quoi ?!_ Est-ce que cette fille était sérieuse ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? _Personne _ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça, avec tant de mépris. Per-sonne. À part Chuck. Mais Chuck, c'était autre chose. Il était arrogant et sûr de lui, et elle en ferait son affaire. Mais cette fille... se prenait pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle était du _District 10_, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Elle n'était personne pour la regarder de haut de la sorte. À cet instant, Blair se promit une chose : elle ferait de la fille du 10 sa première victime dans l'arène. Ce serait la première personne qu'elle tuerait. Elle serait la première personne sur qui elle se jetterait à la Corne d'abondance dès qu'elle aurait récupéré des couteaux, et elle l'égorgerait sans la moindre pitié. Elle aurait le plaisir de voir le sang de cette fille gicler sur son couteau et son visage. _T'es morte, salope_, pensa-t-elle en fusillant le dos de 10 du regard.

_ Alors, on observe la concurrence ? questionna la voix de Chuck derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il n'avait rien de ridicule dans son costume. Enrick avait fait en sorte de le rendre viril.

_ Pitié. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut me faire concurrence. Non, je choisissais juste mes prochaines victimes.

_ Intéressant. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

_ Mais je t'en prie. Alors ?

_ Le gars du 9. Il a une tête à claques. Et la fille du 7 est moche, elle ressemble à un mec. Ça m'énerve. Oh, et les deux du 11. Ils m'ont l'air de cibles faciles. Et toi, tu penses à qui ?

_ Alors... la créature mi-fille, mi-troll du 8... le petit du 6... les deux du 3... oh, les deux du 12 ont l'air d'être marrants à éliminer aussi, surtout la gamine. Oh, et j'allais oublier la plus importante : la fille du 10. Surtoutla fille du 10.

_ Pourquoi as-tu plus particulièrement mis cette fille dans ta ligne de mire ?

_ Elle dégage un truc que je n'aime pas du tout. Et surtout, elle s'est permise de me regarder avec son petit air supérieur. Très grave erreur. Elle a signé son arrêt de mort avec ce simple regard.

Chuck laissa échapper un petit rire quand Ashlyn les rejoignit.

_ Vous êtes superbes ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas : saluez la foule, mais ne leur souriez pas ! Gardez l'air que vous avez tout le temps, cet air déterminé, cet air conquérant, faites leur comprendre que c'est _vous_ les futurs vainqueurs des Hunger Games ! Et pour ça, vous devez rester tels que vous êtes : hautains et sûrs de vous. Bon, allez-y, en scène !

Elle les poussa dans leur char, tandis que la voix du présentateur – tellement criarde que c'en était insupportable – se fit entendre :

_ Mesdames et messieurs, l'arrivée de nos Tributs est imminente ! Dans 30 secondes... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25... 24...

_18... 15... 13..._

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_ BIENVENUE AUX 74èmes HUNGER GAMES !

Le rideau se leva et le char du District 1 entra en scène, sous les acclamations de la foule, qui scandaient les noms de Nate et de Serena. Serena fit un sourire éblouissant à la foule, et Nate acclamait avec le public. Puis, ce fut au tour de leur char d'apparaître, et le public se mit à scander leurs noms à la place de ceux de Nate et de Serena. Blair et Chuck saluèrent Panem tout en gardant leur air hautain qui voulait dire «Regardez nous, acclamez nous. Le gagnant sera l'un d'entre nous».

Puis, vinrent les chars des autres districts, les uns après les autres. Ils avaient été acclamés également, mais pas autant qu'eux. Oui, Blair et Chuck étaient réellement fiers d'eux. Ils avaient totalement ébloui tous les habitants du Capitole. Puis, tous les chars s'immobilisèrent, et la voix du président Snow se fit entendre :

_ Bonjour, bienvenue à tous. Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Les chars firent un dernier tour, avant de quitter le regard des caméras. Blair et Chuck étaient à peine descendus de leur chars qu'Ashlyn et Olivia leur bondirent dessus.

_ Vous avez été sensationnels ! C'est vous que le public a le plus acclamé ! Bravo ! Vous avez totalement éclipsé les autres tributs, même ceux du District 1 ! s'écria Olivia avec sa joie habituelle.

Puis, Julia et Enrick arrivèrent à leur tour. Blair eut la surprise de voir Enrick la serrer dans ses bras. Après tout, il était le styliste de Chuck, pas le sien. Enfin bon...

_ Vous avez été _spectaculaires_ ! Et toi, ma chérie... oouuh, tu étais royale ! minauda-t-il.

Blair jeta un coup d'œil à Chuck, et tous deux pensèrent à la même chose : les gens du Capitole étaient tous excentriques, mais vu son attitude, Enrick était sûrement gay. Puis, dès que Blair et Chuck eurent un peu de répit, le jeune homme se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_ Enrick est gay, ça ne fait aucun doute. Quand on me préparait, il ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais «sublime», et de toucher mes abdos et mes biceps. Je te jure, dans le genre gênant, il y a pas pire.

Blair pouffa de rire. Puis, elle la vit à nouveau. Cette peste du District 10. Qui la regardait encore avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Je la tuerais en première. grinça Blair entre ses dents.

_ Qui ça ? s'enquit Chuck sur un ton désinvolte.

_ A ton avis ? Cette pétasse du 10 qui nous regarde avec son petit air supérieur.

_ Oh, allez, calme toi, Waldorf. Ta soif de sang te rend parano.

Blair le foudroya du regard. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ?

_ La ferme, Bass. Je te dis que cette fille fait la maligne. Mais elle ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte. Je vais la réduire en bouillie dans l'arène.

_ Tu ne me laisseras pas l'avoir, alors ? Moi non plus, j'aime pas son petit air supérieur.

_ Dans tes rêves, Bass. Elle est pour moi. Je vais la charcuter.

_ Blair, Chuck ! On y va ! lança joyeusement Olivia, interrompant leur conversation.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dans l'ascenseur menant à leur suite, Olivia ne cessa de leur répéter à quel point ils avaient été éblouissants, tandis qu'Ashlyn leur parlait des premières séances d'entraînement qui auraient lieu le lendemain. Mais Blair et Chuck écoutaient à peine. Ils étaient trop excités à la perspective du lendemain, à l'idée de terroriser tous ces losers en leur montrant de quoi ils étaient capables. Blair voulait surtout terroriser la gamine blondasse du 12 – même si c'était déjà fait, mais juste un peu plus histoire de s'amuser – et cette pouilleuse du 10.

Puis, ils arrivèrent à leur suite, et Blair se dirigea vers sa chambre, quand quelqu'un lui retint le bras. Elle se retourna pour faire face à... Chuck.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il lui semblait bizarrement... hésitant.

_ Je sais pas trop... parler ? T'as 5 minutes ?

_ Euh... ouais, je crois. Tu veux parler de quoi ?

_ Bah, tu sais, ce baiser... c'était assez...

Il chercha ses mots, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle termina sa phrase à sa place.

_ Une erreur, qui ne doit plus jamais se reproduire et qui ne se reproduira plus jamais. C'est sans doute ce que tu voulais dire ?

_ Euh... oui. C'est ça.

_ On peut pas laisser les gens penser qu'on est faibles à cause de cette erreur, Chuck. On peut pas perdre des sponsors. Enfin... même sans sponsors, je pourrais gagner, mais... c'est pas une raison.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. On en reparlera plus jamais entre nous, on en parlera jamais à personne, et surtout on le refera plus jamais. On est d'accord ?

_ On est d'accord.

_ Sinon... j'ai hâte d'être à demain, pas toi ?

_ Bien sûr que oui. Faudra parler à ceux du 1 et du 4, à propos de l'alliance. Et surtout... faudra flanquer la trouille à cette petite crâneuse du 10.

_ Si elle fait tant sa maligne, c'est qu'elle est sans doute nulle.

_ Elle est _forcément_ nulle, Chuck. Elle vient du District 10, elle sait même pas tenir une arme, alors que moi, je m'entraîne depuis que je sais tenir un couteau.

_ C'est pour ça que t'es une carrière, Waldorf. C'est pour ça que je suis un carrière aussi. Ces pauvres nuls n'ont aucune chance. Cette fille ne tiendra pas 30 secondes dans l'arène.

_ Oh oui, et ça, crois-moi, je vais m'en charger personnellement.

_ Bonne nuit, Waldorf.

_ Bonne nuit Bass.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de regagner sa chambre. Blair entra dans la sienne, enfila une nuisette et se glissa dans ses draps avec, bien sûr, l'un de ses précieux couteaux sur sa table de nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Blair et Chuck arrivèrent dans les premiers à la salle d'entraînements. À part eux, il n'y avait que les deux tributs du District 1, Nate et Serena. Serena les aperçut, et vint à leur rencontre, suivie de Nate.

_ Salut. lança la blonde avec un petit sourire carnassier.

_ Salut. répondit Blair avec le même sourire.

Ils auraient volontiers continué leur conversation – après tout, ils étaient sur le point de parler alliance et stratégie – quand les autres tributs arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Puis, une entraîneuse leur fit signe de se rapprocher afin qu'elle puisse leur parler. Les tributs se massèrent autour d'elle.

_ Bonjour, bienvenue. Alors, j'aimerais que vous soyez tous attentifs à ce que je vais vous dire. Je m'appelle Atala, et je serais votre entraîneuse principale. Vous aurez à votre disposition toutes les armes dont vous aurez besoin, que ce soit des couteaux, des arcs, des épées, des haches... Je tiens à vous rappeler que ces séances sont seulement des séances d'entraînement. Inutile donc de vous battre avec d'autres tributs. Vous en aurez largement le plaisir une fois dans l'arène.

Blair eut un petit sourire sadique quand Atala prononça le mot «plaisir». C'était exactement ça : elle aurait du _plaisir_ à tuer ces abrutis. Depuis toujours, on ne lui avait appris qu'à tuer. Au début, elle avait trouvé ça révoltant et dégoûtant, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer et à aimer ça, et à n'attendre qu'une chose : voir du sang couler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tributs. Contrairement à elle, ils n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié la mention de «plaisir de tuer», et la plupart étaient dégoûtés, ou effrayés. _Poules mouillées_. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Chuck : il affichait le même sourire sadique qu'elle. Atala continua son discours :

_ Je vous conseille aussi de ne pas éviter les ateliers de survie. Tout le monde veut savoir brandir une épée, mais la plupart d'entre vous mourront de causes naturelles, 10% succomberont d'une infection et 20% mourront de déshydratation. La nature tue aussi aisément qu'un couteau. Dans quelques semaines, 23 d'entre vous seront morts, et un seul sera encore en vie.

Puis, Atala s'éloigna, et Blair se dirigea vers les couteaux, Chuck sur ses talons.

_ On devrait peut-être aller créer les alliances ? suggéra le jeune brun.

_ D'accord. Occupe toi des deux du 4, je m'occupe de ceux du 1.

_ Ça marche.

Ils se séparèrent, et Blair vint à la rencontre de Nate et Serena. Serena était en train de viser une cible avec un arc. Elle tira la flèche qui atterrit droit dans le mile.

_ Joli tir. félicita la jeune brune.

Serena se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

_ Merci. Je m'appelle Serena, du District 1. dit la jeune blonde en serrant la main à Blair.

_ Moi c'est Blair. District 2.

_ Je m'appelle Nate. lança le jeune homme en serrant à son tour la main à Blair.

_ Salut. Dites... mon partenaire de district, Chuck, et moi vous avons observé, et on a pensé nouer une alliance avec vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Serena et Nate se regardèrent en souriant.

_ On a pensé à la même chose ! s'exclama la jolie blonde.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, vraiment !

_ Formidable, alors. On va en parler à mon partenaire, alors. Suivez-moi.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers Chuck, suivie de ses nouveaux alliés. Chuck qui discutait avec les deux tributs du 4.

_ Waldorf. dit-il en la voyant arriver.

_ Alors ? L'affaire est conclue ? s'enquit-elle en regardant les tributs avec qui Chuck discutait.

_ L'affaire est conclue. Carter et Georgina sont nos alliés, maintenant.

_ Au même titre que Nate et Serena.

_ Parfait. Maintenant, allons nous entraîner, je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai envie de terroriser tous ces mioches. lança Georgina avec un petit sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Blair fit un sourire en coin. Tiens, une fille aussi sadique qu'elle. Intéressant... mais elle se devait de se méfier. Et le sadisme dont faisait preuve Georgina ne faisait que confirmer son opinion : elle serait la 1ères des alliés à tuer. Mais en attendant, elle pouvait toujours être utile.

Blair se jeta presque sur les couteaux. Elle se positionna devant des cibles. Les cibles s'allumèrent et Blair lança les couteaux, sans louper une seule fois. Elle tourna la tête. Ses alliés la regardaient en souriant, et les tributs les plus jeunes, entre 12 et 15 ans, la regardaient en tremblant. _Bingo._ Elle terrorisait ces pauvres petits qui ne tiendraient de toute façon pas plus de 30 secondes dans l'arène. Elle regarda ensuite ses alliés à l'œuvre : Serena était assez forte au tir à l'arc, Nate avec une lance, Chuck avec une épée, et Carter avec une hache. Puis, tout à coup, après avoir tranché les membres de plusieurs mannequins, Chuck en saisit un et lui cassa le cou en moins de quelques secondes.

_Une minute... et Georgina, elle faisait quoi ?_ Blair rechercha son alliée des yeux, et la trouva derrière Serena au stand de tir. Elle s'essaya à l'arc, mais manquait régulièrement sa cible, ou alors, quand elle réussissait, elle n'atteignait jamais le centre de la cible. _Mouais... pas terrible_, songea Blair, qui commençait à regretter de s'être alliée avec elle. Mais bon, si Georgina était une carrière, c'était bien pour une raison... peut-être faisait-elle seulement semblant d'être nulle, et qu'elle réservait la surprise dans l'arène. Blair avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à cette fille. Puis, en tournant la tête, elle remarqua la gamine du 12, qui essayait vainement de monter le long d'un filet. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était absolument pas agile.

_ Psst, Nate. pouffa-t-elle de rire en donnant un coup de coude à son allié.

_ Quoi ?

_ Regarde la petite du 12, c'est trop marrant. Je te parie qu'elle va s'étaler par terre.

Justement, la petite blonde lâcha les cordes et s'écroula sur le sol, pile sur les fesses. Blair, Nate, Serena et Carter, qui n'avaient rien manqué du spectacle, ricanèrent.

_ Je pense pas qu'elle se soit fait mal. Sa cellulite a dû amortir le choc. lança Serena, moqueuse.

_ De quoi tu parles, Serena ? Regarde la. Un vrai sac dos, si facile à briser. Elle s'est sans doute cassé le coccyx, comme c'est fait. Cette fille sera un jeu d'enfant, dans l'arène. répliqua Blair d'une voix vénéneuse.

Le frère de 12 rejoignit sa sœur et s'accroupit auprès d'elle. D'où ils étaient, les carrières pouvaient entendre leur conversation.

_ C'est bon, Jenny. C'est pas grave. murmura 12 au masculin.

_ Bien sûr que c'est grave, Dan ! Je suis nulle ! répondit sa sœur, à deux doigts de pleurer.

_Là dessus, on est d'accord, ma puce_, pensa Blair en se délectant de la scène devant ses yeux.

_ Tu sais que c'est faux, Jen.

_ Arrête, Dan. Tu n'y crois même pas toi-même. Je n'ai que 14 ans, je ne sais pas me battre, je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme, et je suis même pas fichue de monter un foutu filet ! Et ils se marrent, là bas, et ils ont raison !

Le groupe des carrières virent les deux frère et sœur se tourner vers eux, avant de reprendre leur conversation.

_ Ce sont des carrières, Jenny. Ils sont arrogants, et pensent qu'on est tous nuls. Mais ils ont tort.

_ Dan, s'il te plaît. Tu sais très bien qu'entre eux et nous, la différence est indéniable ! Bon sang ! T'as vu cette fille du 2 ? Pas une seule fois elle a manqué sa cible en lançant des couteaux, et elle sait même se servir d'un arc !

_Tiens, tiens, tiens._ Blair sourit d'un air satisfait. Cette pauvre cruche la craignait. Parfait. Elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée dans l'arène. Puis, son sourire se mua en grimace quand cette pouilleuse du 10 s'avança vers les deux du 12 en souriant.

_ T'en fais pas trop, 12. Je suis sûre que cette fille du 2 bluffe. Et même si elle est vraiment aussi forte qu'elle veut le montrer, c'est juste une pétasse arrogante. Et son arrogance risque de lui coûter, dans l'arène. lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

Blair resta quelques secondes bouche-bée. _Petite garce._ Elle dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas envoyer le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main pile entre les deux yeux de cette crâneuse. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

_ Blair... cette fille, du 10, elle a parlé de... murmura Serena.

_ De moi, je sais. répliqua Blair sèchement.

Puis, elle avança à grands pas vers 10, suivie de ses alliés.

_ Tu cherches les ennuis, 10 ? gronda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, 2. répondit cette peste avec un petit sourire arrogant.

_ Te fous pas de moi. Car tu seras la première à tomber dans l'arène, et je m'en chargerais personnellement. Ça m'est égal que tu ne me craignes pas, puisque de toutes façons je vais te tuer. Crois-moi, je vais te faire regretter jusqu'au jour de ta naissance, 10.

_ Alors, pour commencer, je m'appelle Vanessa, et...

_ Je me fous de ton nom. J'en ai pas besoin, je ne cherche pas à savoir le nom des personnes que je vais tuer. Toi, par contre, retiens bien le mien : je m'appelle Blair Waldorf. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi tu devrais le retenir ? J'estime que c'est une bonne chose que tu connaisses le nom de la personne qui va te tuer.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas peur de toi. Et quoi que tu puisses dire, ça t'énerve. Je suppose que personne ne s'était jamais opposé à toi, n'est-ce pas, 2 ? Tu dois avoir l'habitude d'inspirer la crainte de tous. Sauf que je ne te crains pas.

Puis, elle lui fit un autre de ses petits sourires arrogants qui avaient le don d'agacer Blair. Alors, la jeune brune ne réfléchit pas à deux fois. Elle saisit les épaules de 10 et la poussa violemment. Mais avant que les deux filles n'aient pu commencer à se battre, Serena et Carter étaient déjà à deux pour retenir Blair, tandis que Dan et Jenny attiraient Vanessa plus loin.

_ 10, calme toi. Rappelle toi de ce que l'entraîneuse a dit : tous les comptes se règleront dans l'arène. chuchota le gars du 12.

Blair le détestait lui aussi, avec sa tignasse affreuse et sans doute pleine de poux.

_ C'est ça, la Touffe ! Amène la loin ! Mais toi, 10, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! vociféra Blair, folle de rage.

_ Blair, c'est bon, arrête, calme toi... tu la tueras dans l'arène, mais calme toi. tentait de la calmer Serena.

Vanessa laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique, avant de tourner les talons. Furieuse, Blair lança son couteau, qui se planta en plein dans la nuque du mannequin juste à côté de Vanessa. Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna.

_ La prochaine fois, ce sera _ta_ nuque, 10. C'est une promesse que je te fais. Menaça Blair avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses alliés.

Vanessa s'éloigna, et Blair eut tout le loisir de faire éclater sa rage.

_ Cette fille, je ne vais pas me contenter de la tuer ! Je vais aussi la faire souffrir, la faire agoniser, la mutiler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande grâce. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever.

_ Blair... souffla Carter. Il ne savait pas comment la calmer, Nate et Serena non plus.

_ Et puis d'abord, où sont Chuck et Georgina ?

_ Bonne question. répondit Nate en cherchant leurs deux alliés du regard.

Puis, ils les aperçurent, quelques mètres plus loin... en train de bavarder joyeusement. Et... non. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de _flirter_ ? Ha ! Ça, c'était la meilleure de l'année. Où se croyaient-ils ? Ils étaient aux _Hunger Games_, bon sang, pas dans une émission pathétique dans le but de trouver l'amour ! Ce qu'ils pouvaient être pitoyables...

Blair sentit quelque chose grouiller dans son estomac, une sensation bizarre... de la jalousie ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas jalouse, elle s'en fichait totalement de Chuck. Elle était juste furieuse que ces imbéciles jouent à leur petit jeu qui allait les faire tous passer pour des faibles. En plus, il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver à cette fille. Elle ne cessait de cligner ses yeux bleus comme une cruche et de rejeter sa chevelure noire en arrière. Elle ne savait même pas se servir d'une arme correctement.

Chuck se tourna vers eux, fit un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Georgina. _Alors, tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, Bass..._

_ Carter... tu peux me montrer comment on se sert d'une hache, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix toute sucre, toute miel, et assez fort pour que Chuck et Georgina l'entendent.

_ Oh, bah tu sais, je pense pas que tu en auras besoin. T'assures avec les couteaux.

_ Oui, mais j'aimerais savoir me servir d'une hache, aussi. Ça peut être utile. S'il te plaît ! insista-t-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse.

_ D'accord, Waldorf, suis moi. céda le jeune homme en souriant.

Il l'entraîna vers les haches. Blair jeta discrètement un regard dans la direction de Chuck. Georgina continuait à lui parler, sans se rendre compte... qu'elle parlait dans le vide. En effet, Chuck avait cessé de l'écouter, et se regard était maintenant fixé sur Carter et Blair. Il essayait d'avoir l'air impassible, mais Blair remarqua qu'il crispait la mâchoire. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle suivit Carter, tout en flirtant avec lui.

******XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A la fin de l'entraînement, Blair et Chuck saluèrent leurs alliés et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot avant d'arriver à leur suite. Blair se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais dans le couloir, Chuck lui attrapa le bras et la força à se retourner.

_ Mais à quoi tu joues ? vociféra la jeune fille.

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question à propos de toi et Baizen ! fulmina Chuck.

_ Jaloux, Bass ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

_ Dans tes rêves. Je vous trouve juste totalement pathétiques.

_ On est pas plus pathétiques que toi et Georgina !

_ Jalouse, Waldorf ?

_ Dans tes rêves. Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse, au contraire. J'en ai rien à faire de toi, seulement votre petit manège va faire passer tout notre groupe de carrières pour des faibles ! Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Crâne Vide et toi, mais arrêtez de nous faire passer pour des imbéciles !

_ Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi, c'est elle qui me suis partout comme un petit chien ! Et puis, tu crois que toi, tu ne nous fais pas passer pour des imbéciles avec ton petit manège avec Carter ?

_ Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, mais il n'y a rien entre Carter et moi. Mais même si il y avait quelque chose, je n'aurais aucun compte à te rendre. Et t'as pas de comptes à me rendre non plus. Comme je te l'ai dit : j'en ai totalement rien à foutre de toi.

Puis, elle tourna les talons, mais il la retint une fois de plus et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle s'apprêtait à protester quand il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle hésita, avant de lui rendre son baiser. Celui-ci était moins violent que le précédent. Le précédent était fougueux. Ce baiser là était passionné. Puis, Blair reprit ses esprits, et le repoussa avant de le gifler assez fort pour que la claque retentisse dans le couloir.

_ Ça va pas, ou quoi ? hurla Chuck, abasourdi.

_ Imbécile ! Ça fait deux fois que tu m'embrasses ! Tu joues à quoi, exactement ?

_ Tu m'as rendu mon baiser.

_ C'était une erreur. Je croyais que c'était clair, entre nous, qu'on s'était promis de ne plus jamais refaire cette erreur ?

_ Blair...

Ne sachant quoi dire, il soupira longuement avant de regagner sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Folle de rage, Blair se rue dans sa chambre. Elle aperçoit un couteau sur sa table de nuit et le lance de toute ses forces dans la porte, où il fait un petit trou en s'enfonçant.

_Quel bâtard !_ C'était quoi, son petit jeu ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Elle devait tout faire pour éviter à tout prix de s'attacher à ce crétin, ou alors elle risquerait de le payer de sa vie.

_Je te tuerais, Chuck Bass_, songea-t-elle, _juste après avoir coincé cette idiote du 10._

Il voulait jouer avec le feu ? Il allait se brûler.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Bon, on rigole plus, maintenant. Après ces quelques jours à vous entraîner, c'est aujourd'hui le jour de l'évaluation. Vous allez vous retrouver devant des juges, et vous devrez leur montrer tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre. Essayer de viser minimum un 9 sur 12 et ça sera vraiment pas mal. Moi, lors de mon évaluation, j'ai obtenu un 10 sur 12.

Blair et Chuck hochèrent la tête en écoutant le discours d'Ashlyn. Et comment qu'ils allaient en mettre plein la vue aux juges... Blair jeta un coup d'œil à son allié, puis baissa les yeux. Depuis leur baiser, quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots, et Chuck passait son temps à discuter avec Georgina – que Blair s'était fait un plaisir de surnommer en secret «Whoregina». Mais après tout, la jeune fille le lui rendait bien, étant donné qu'elle-même passait son temps à discuter avec Carter.

Et à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Carter, elle voyait Chuck les fixer comme s'il était jaloux, pour ensuite retourner joyeusement à sa conversation sans doute inintéressante avec Whoregina. _Pitoyable. _Enfin, sur ce point-là, elle pouvait se taire. Parce-que c'était pas que les conversations de Carter étaient chiantes, mais un peu quand même. Il ne cessait de faire son beau à vanter ses qualités à manier la hache. Enfin bon. Vu la tête plutôt marrante de Chuck quand il la voyait discuter avec lui, ça valait le coup.

Elle ne faisait pas vraiment ça pour le rendre jaloux. Non, elle se fichait totalement de Chuck. Elle faisait juste ça pour... lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir manipuler les gens. Car c'était sûr et certain que Chuck manipulait Georgina juste parce-qu'elle était utile comme alliée. À côté de ça, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire était totalement inintéressant.

_ Bon, il est l'heure d'y aller, maintenant. Bonne chance. lança Ashlyn, coupant Blair dans ses pensées.

Blair et Chuck se levèrent et se entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, en tenue d'entraînement, prêts à montrer ce qu'ils valaient. Au début, ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, puis Chuck rompit le silence.

_ Tu vas voir, on va les impressioner.

_ Tiens, tu me parles, toi, maintenant ? répondit-elle sèchement.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je sais pas, ça fait quelques jours que tu m'évites, que tu m'adresses la parole que lorsque c'est nécessaire.

_ Tu fais pareil.

Blair ne trouva rien à répondre. _Touché._

_ C'est vrai. Désolée. Mais...

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Chuck. Ces baisers, là... c'est pas bon. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

_ Je sais. J'y ai réfléchi. Excuse-moi de t'avoir embrassée, j'aurais pas dû. Mais comme tu l'as déjà dit : c'est juste une erreur, et ça ne se reproduira plus.

_ J'aimerais autant que ça ne se reproduise plus, en effet.

_ Alors, on oublie et on en parle plus ? J'ai pas envie qu'il y ai de malaise dans l'arène, lors de l'alliance.

_ Je suis d'accord.

Il lui sourit, puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, où ils devaient s'asseoir par ordre de districts en attendant leur tour. Nate et Serena étaient déjà là, ils s'assirent à côté d'eux. Puis, les deux insignifiants du 3 arrivèrent, suivis de... Carter et l'insupportable Georgina. Bien sûr, cette cruche ne se mit pas à sa place, à côté de Carter, mais se posta juste en face de Chuck. _Formidable._

_ Oh, Chuck ! Salut ! Blair, salut !

_ Salut, Who... Georgina. répondit Blair en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son agacement. Elle s'était rattrapée à temps, néanmoins. Un peu plus, et elle l'appelait par son surnom qu'elle avait personnellement choisi. Pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié. Puis, Georgina se mit à parler à Chuck, tout en lui touchant les biceps.

_ Moi, j'ai juste trop hâte d'être à ces évaluations ! En tout cas, toi, Chuck, tu vas vraiment leur en mettre plein la vue ! Tu es super fort avec une épée, musclé, et plutôt beau gosse. Oui, bon, c'est pas la qualité principale, mais ça peut aider ! Oh et puis...

_ Georgina ? la coupa tout à coup Chuck.

_ Oui ?

_ Boucle-la.

Le sourire de Georgina s'effaça aussitôt, et son visage se décomposa d'un seul coup. Blair et Serena ne purent se retenir : elle pouffèrent de rire. Carter murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un «ouch». Nate toussota dans son poing – sans doute pour s'empêcher de rigoler. Les deux losers du 3, qui avaient entendu, gardaient les yeux baissés vers le sol, mais Blair voyait que la fille avait un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle avait envie de rigoler tout en sachant qu'elle avait intérêt à éviter. Ha. Même les tributs des districts pourris avaient envie de se foutre de la gueule de Whoregina. _Trop bon._ Georgina se tourna vers Blair, qui pouffait toujours de rire en tentant de rester discrète, et la fusilla du regard. Elle pensait peut-être lui faire peur, mais au contraire, elle ne fit que redoubler son envie de rire. _Quoi ?_ Whoregina ne pouvait quand même pas sérieusement penser qu'elle lui faisait peur ? Pitié.

_ Je vois... lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Puis, elle regagna sa place à côté de Carter. Elle faisait la gueule, mais au moins, elle la fermait _enfin._ Quand la Grande Vexée fut hors d'entente, Blair se pencha vers Chuck pour mumurer :

_ Mon Dieu, merci. Je crois que si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été moi qui lui aurait demandé de la fermer.

_ Pas de quoi. Elle me tapait sur les nerfs. répondit le jeune homme d'un ton désinvolte en haussant les épaules.

_ On aurait pas dit qu'elle te tapait sur les nerfs, pourtant, ces derniers jours. répondit Blair d'un ton un peu plus mordant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Pourtant, c'était le cas. J'avais juste pas envie de la vexer. Mais là, elle me gavait vraiment, mais vraiment, et sa voix devenait insupportable.

_ Moi, j'ai trouvé sa voix insupportable dès le premier jour.

_ Comme je te comprends.

Puis, une fois que tous les tributs furent arrivés, les évaluations purent débuter. Nate passa le premier, suivi de Serena, 15 minutes plus tard. Puis, ce fut le tour de Chuck. Il se leva et fit un petit clin d'œil à sa partenaire de district, qui lui lança un petit «bonne chance» avant qu'il passe les portes.

******XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck entra dans la salle d'entraînement. Les juges étaient devant lui, dont Seneca Crane, le haut juge.

_ Chuck Bass, District 2. se présenta le jeune homme.

_ On vous regarde, allez-y. répondit Seneca.

Chuck prit une épée, et se positionna devant les mannequins. Il en décapita deux d'un seul coup d'épée. Puis, 3 des mannequins s'animèrent. Il esquiva le coup du premier, décapita le deuxième, planta le troisième dans l'abdomen, puis se retourna pour briser la nuque du premier. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux juges, qui le regardaient très attentivement. Il démembra encore quelque mannequins quand la sonnerie retentit, signifiant la fin de l'évaluation. _Déjà ?_ Ces 15 minutes étaient passées très rapidement.

Il ressortit et fit un petit sourire à Blair, qui se leva et avança à la porte.

_ Bonne chance à toi aussi. dit-il quand elle passa à sa hauteur.

Quand il passa devant Georgina, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Tiens, en voilà une qui s'était remise de son humiliation. Chuck lui répondit avec un signe de tête furtif avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il devait rester gentil avec cette fille, ou elle risquait de quitter l'alliance. Mais il voulait aussi qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait lui lâcher les baskets.

******XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair entra à son tour dans la salle d'entraînement, et regarda les juges droit dans les yeux, l'air fier.

_ Blair Waldorf. District 2.

Seneca lui répondit avec un hochement de tête et elle se positionna, prête à recevoir les cibles. Comme à l'entraînement, l'une d'entre elles s'alluma, puis une autre, et une autre... Blair visa à chaque fois en plein dans le mile. Puis, des obstacles comme des branches se mirent en travers de sa route. Elle les évita toutes pour atteindre ses cibles. Puis, après quelques minutes, les cibles se replièrent.

_ Merci beaucoup. lança Seneca.

Puis Blair quitta la pièce, fière de sa performance.

******XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plus tard, Blair, Chuck, Olivia et Ashlyn étaient devant l'écran géant, à attendre la diffusion des résultats. Puis, le visage de Ceasar Flickerman, le maître de cérémonie des Jeux, apparut à l'écran, afin d'annoncer les résultats des tributs un par un. Comme chaque année, il arborait encore un look très extravaguant – encore plus que les autres habitants du Capitole – avec ses cheveux bleus et son maquillage assorti. Blair et Chuck attendaient les résultats, le cœur battant.

_ Du District 1, Nate Archibald, avec un score de 9. Du District 1, Serena Van Der Woodsen, avec un score de 10. Du District 2, Chuck Bass, avec un score...

Chuck attendait, la tension à son comble. _Minimum 10, minimum 10, min..._

_ De 10.

Il sourit, content. Blair lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le féliciter, avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran.

_ Du District 2, Blair Waldorf, avec un score... de 10.

Blair fit un petit sourire victorieux. Elle savait qu'elle avait assuré.

_ Bravo, Waldorf. lança son partenaire de district en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Je vous félicite, tous les deux. sourit Ashlyn.

Puis, les notes des autres districts passèrent. Carter avait 9, comme Nate. C'était plutôt pas mal. Mais Georgina n'avait eu que 8. Blair ricana. Pour des carrières, toute note en dessous de 9 était considérée comme mauvaise. _Grosse nulle. _Puis, les autres notes des tributs insignifiants tournaient entre 3 et 5, ou 6 pour les plus chanceux. Des insectes qui seraient vite écrasés. Blair attendait avec impatience de voir la note pourrie qu'aller se taper cette fille du 10 qui ne cessait de jouer les malignes.

_ Du District 10, Vanessa Abrahams, avec un score de... 9.

Blair en resta bouche-bée, estomaquée. _Cette. Pétasse. Avait. Eu. La. Même. Note. Que. Des. Carrières._ Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'était qu'une grosse nulle ! Et d'ailleurs, encore heureux que cette pouilleuse ai eu une note inférieure à celle de Blair !

_ Je vais l'exterminer. grinça Blair entre ses dents, sa voix plus menaçante que jamais.

_ Non. Tu me laisseras faire. répondit Chuck sur le même ton.

_ Hors de question. Elle est pour moi.

_ Bon, fermez-la, vous deux ! Ça suffit ! Peut-être que vous auriez dû vous méfier de cette fille. Maintenant, arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gamins pour savoir lequel de vous deux la tuera le premier, et allez dans vos chambres, et réfléchissez à la manière dont vous allez vous charger de cette fille avant qu'elle ne le fasse à votre place. Et maintenant, déguerpissez ! gronda Ashlyn.

Blair se dirigea vers sa chambre en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel. Ashlyn lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et puis, elle faisait sa fière juste parce-que lors de ses Jeux, elle avait tué 9 tributs à elle toute seule à la Corne d'abondance. _Bra-vo._ Blair aurait finalement préféré avoir quelqu'un d'autre comme mentor. Enobaria, par exemple. Cette fille était incroyable. Elle avait gagné la 62e édition des Hunger Games en égorgeant un tribut avec ses dents, et depuis, elle s'était fait tailler les dents en pointe. Voilà quelqu'un qui aurait été utile ! La jeune fille poussa la porte de sa chambre en soupirant, quand la voix de Chuck la rappela.

_ Eh, Waldorf.

_ Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

_ La fille du 10... il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre l'ai. On la laisse à personne, que ce soit Nate, Serena, Carter, Georgina ou n'importe qui d'autre. Elle est pour nous.

_ On est d'accord. Mais je veux que ce soit _moi _qui l'achève. Tu pourras participer à sa torture, mais je veux l'achever. Ça fait depuis notre arrivée au Capitole que j'ai des comptes à régler avec cette fille.

_ Ok. On verra.

_ Non, on ne verra pas. Je l'achèverais, un point c'est tout.

Chuck lui fit un petit sourire en coin sans répondre, puis rejoignit sa chambre, et Blair entra dans la sienne et se glissa dans son lit, imaginant déjà toutes sortes de plans pour assassiner 10 dans d'atroces souffrances qui feraient retentir ses cris de douleur dans toute l'arène.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair se leva le lendemain matin de très bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui était une journée plutôt libre : en effet, le soir même auraient lieu les interviews avec Ceasar Flickerman et, le lendemain à la même heure, elle serait enfin dans l'arène, à tuer des tributs, à faire couler le sang, à faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle depuis toujours. Sa propre mère avait gagné les Hunger Games, et elle allait devoir se montrer à sa hauteur. Elle aussi allait gagner. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, et Olivia débarqua avec son insupportable voix de crécelle.

_ Bonjour, bonjour ! Oh, je vois que tu es réveillée ! C'est génial ! Cette journée va être super, tu vas passer la journée à te faire pomponner pour ce soir ! Allez, viens, un joli petit déjeuner complet t'attend.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme était vraiment agaçante. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle Blair avait hâte d'être enfin dans cette arène : ne plus l'entendre. Elle rejoignit la table de petit déjeuner, où se trouvaient déjà Chuck, Ashlyn, ainsi que les stylistes Julia et Enrick.

_ Contente de voir que tu es réveillée, ma chérie ! gazouilla Julia.

_Ma chérie._ Argh. C'était justement le genre de raison pour laquelle Blair regrettait que Julia ne fasse pas partie des tributs à tuer dans l'arène. Cette espèce de clown féminin avec beaucoup trop de fond de teint blanc aux cheveux roses et jaunes lui sortait du «ma chérie» ou «ma puce», ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Blair n'était pas le genre de personne qui était très fan des marques d''affection. Elle enlaçait très peu ses parents. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris ses parents dans les bras, c'était il y a quelques jours, au Palais de Justice du District 2, et avant cela elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis un long moment ? Pourquoi ? Parce-qu'elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de fille câline, qui prend tout le monde dans ses bras. Elle voulait être le genre de tueuse qui gagnerait les Hunger Games. Voilà pourquoi elle ne supportait pas que cette espèce de folle la prenne pour sa meilleure amie. Parce-que Blair n'avait jamais eu de meilleure amie, et qu'elle n'en voulait pas.

_ Bonjour Julia. répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

_ Ooooh, je vois que quelqu'un n'est pas du matin, je me trompe ?

Puis, cette espèce de tarée se jeta sur elle pour lui pincer les joues, exactement comme sa grand-mère lui faisait quand elle avait 6 ans. Rien qu'à l'époque, Blair détestait ça, et ça n'avait pas changé. Et là, tout de suite, elle avait envie de gifler Julia, ou de lui planter un des couteaux qu'il y avait sur la table entre les deux yeux. Puis, la styliste relâcha enfin ses joues, et retourna à sa place. Blair leva les yeux pour voir Chuck qui se retenait de rire. _Abruti._ La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, le genre de regard qui voulait dire «Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Bass ?». Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils avant de mordre dans sa tartine de confiture.

_ Bon, dépêchez-vous de manger qu'on puisse vous montrer les tenues que vous porterez ce soir. lança Enrick.

_ Vous serez sublimes ! Blair, quand tu verras la robe que je t'ai choisie, tu ne vas pas en revenir ! s'extasia Julia.

_ Ouais. J'en doute pas une seconde. répondit la jeune fille, priant pour ne pas se retrouver habillée avec une atrocité digne du Capitole.

_ Allons, allons ! Dépêche-toi de finir ton repas ! Tu va devoir te faire pomponner toute la journée pour ce soir ! continua Julia de cette voix aigüe si insupportable.

******XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair se retrouva une fois de plus au Centre de Transformation, comme pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. Cela faisait des heures que le personnel essayait de lui faire plusieurs coiffures, et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Ils ne pouvaient pas se décider une bonne fois pour toutes ? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était rester immobile pendant des heures. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu consacrer ces heures à lancer des couteaux au lieu de perdre son temps... mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Car le lendemain, après cette interview, elle serait dans l'arène. Enfin. Elle allait assouvir sa soif de sang. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être...

_ Oh, Blair chérie ! Je viens de donner une idée gé-niale aux préparateurs pour ta coiffure, tu vas être splendide ! s'extasia Julia, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Blair leva les yeux au ciel. Julia disait que sa coiffure allait être splendide. Mais si elle l'était selon les critères de Julia, Blair s'attendait au pire. Enfin... elle décida de lui faire confiance quand même. Même si c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée.

******XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck fulminait, n'en revenant toujours pas. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ces foutus préparateurs lui aient fait perdre plusieurs heures de sa journée pour au final décider de lui mettre du _gel_ dans les cheveux ! Bordel ! Le truc qui prend quelques minutes à peine ! Tout ça parce-qu'Enrick avait décidé qu'il fallait le préparer toute la journée... il le prenait pour quoi, exactement ? Un clown ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'une journée entière pour se mettre du gel dans les cheveux et enfiler un costume. Enfin... pour ne pas péter de câble, il se dit que tout ça, c'était pour le faire entrer dans l'arène des sponsors plein les poches. Il se regarde dans le miroir, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres. Son sourire s'évanouit quand Enrick débarque.

_ Oh. Mon Dieu. Tu es vraiment su-blime ! s'extasie-t-il en joignant les mains.

Chuck se retient de lui briser la nuque, là, tout de suite. S'il y avait bien un compliment qu'il détestait, c'était bien _sublime._ C'était un compliment de fille, pas de combattant.

_ Vous allez faire fureur, ce soir. Viens, je vais te montrer ton costume ! continue Enrick en le tirant par le bras.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et sortit un costume, que Chuck apprécia. Enrick était peut-être gay, mais au moins, il avait bon goût.

******XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Le soir de l'interview était arrivé, et Blair attendait son partenaire de District dans le couloir. Toute la journée, Julia lui avait donné des conseils pour lui dire comment elle devait se comporter, lui dire qu'elle devait sourire, mais pas de manière amicale, avoir plutôt un sourire sadique et mauvais... en bref, comment montrer son côté tueuse tout en étant agréable. Rien de plus simple. Ensuite, Blair avait dû passer la robe bustier orange au jupon de tulle que Julia lui avait montré, puis elle était retournée voir les préparateurs pour qu'ils la maquillent et la coiffent. Et finalement, elle était assez contente du résultat. Les préparateurs ne l'avaient pas transformée en une monstruosité du Capitole. Au contraire, elle était magnifique. Sa robe lui allait à ravir, elle avait les ongles vernis couleur pêche et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une sorte de chignon tressé très réussi.

_ Blair ! appela une voix féminine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Serena, qui portait une longue robe bleue claire avec un jupon de plumes, Nate sur ses talons. Elle était éblouissante.

_ Salut. répondit la jolie brune en souriant.

_ Où est Chuck ? demanda Nate.

_ Je suis là. Rappelez-moi de rester éloigné de mon styliste, par pitié. grommela le jeune homme en débarquant derrière eux.

_ Il t'a encore tripoté les muscles ? s'enquit Blair avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ M'en parle pas. Vivement demain, je serais enfin dans l'arène et il me lâchera enfin. J'en peux plus de ce mec.

_ Salut, vous tous. lance la voix de Carter derrière eux.

Ils se retournent tous. Carter et Georgina sont ici. La robe de Georgina est jaune, et la fait ressembler à un soleil. Blair en a mal aux yeux. Blair sourit en voyant que Georgina garde les yeux baissés. Visiblement, elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de l'humiliation que Chuck lui a fait subir avant les évaluations.

_ Ça devrait bientôt commencer, non ? lance Serena.

À ce moment là, une sorte de musique de cirque commence, et Caesar Flickerman commence à parler avec son enjouement habituel. Les tributs se mettent en place les uns derrière les autres. Ils passeront par ordre de District, d'abord la fille puis le garçon. La foule est en délire, et la voix de Caesar se fait entendre :

_ Bienvenue, bienvenue aux 74èmes Hunger Games ! Dans moins de 5 minutes, ils seront tous là devant vous, tous les tributs dont vous avez entendu parler. Vous êtes impatients ? Alors montrez le !

Puis, un homme arriva pour conduire Serena sur le plateau. Elle fit un sourire à ses alliés avant de suivre l'homme d'un pas assuré.

_ Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Serena !

Serena s'avança sur le plateau en faisant de grands signes à la foule, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Elle savait y faire. Puis, ce fut le tour de Nate, et enfin le tour de Blair. Elle fit son sourire le plus conquérant avant d'avancer.

_ Tu es très jolie. souffla Chuck quand elle passa à sa hauteur.

Elle répondit par un sourire, avant d'arriver sur le plateau. Caesar lui serra la main et elle s'assit sur le fauteuil.

_ Bienvenue, bienvenue Blair. C'est un plaisir de t'avoir ici.

_ Merci, Caesar, c'est également un plaisir pour moi d'être ici.

_ Quel âge as-tu ?

_ J'ai 17 ans.

_ On a tous vu ton sourire satisfait lors de ta Moisson. Tu es donc contente d'être ici ?

_ Bien sûr. J'attends ça depuis toujours. Depuis toujours, je m'entraîne. Depuis que je suis toute petite, en fait.

_ C'est très bien, tout ça. Et quelles armes utilises-tu ?

_ Surtout des couteaux. C'est mon arme de prédilection. Dès que je tiens un couteau, je suis invincible.

_ C'est sans doute pour ça que tu as eu un 10, une très bonne note d'ailleurs, je t'en félicite !

_ Merci !

_Dommage qu'une pouilleuse d'un District inférieur qui sera ma première victime dans l'arène ait eu presque la même note,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Puis, le temps fut écoulé, alors elle se releva, et Caesar prit sa main avant de la lever avec la sienne, comme il l'avait fait pour Nate et Serena.

_ Elle s'appelle Blair, et elle veut gagner !

Elle retourne dans le couloir le sourire aux lèvres, acclamée par la foule, et lève les pouces vers Chuck, qui se dirige à son tour vers le plateau. À travers l'écran, elle regarde l'interview de son partenaire.

_ Bonsoir, Chuck. Es-tu prêt ?

_ Plus que prêt. Je me suis préparé. Je suis un combattant.

_ Pourrais-tu nous dire quelques mots sur Blair, ta partenaire ?

_Merde._ Devant l'écran, Blair croisait les doigts de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne dise rien qui pourrait les faire passer pour faibles. Surtout après les deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés...

_ Eh bien... Blair se débrouille incroyablement bien avec des couteaux. Elle est très forte et je pense qu'elle ira loin. Et on s'entend bien, donc je pense qu'elle fera une bonne alliée.

Blair poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dieu soit loué, il ne les avait pas embarrassés en disant quelque chose de stupide ou pire, en parlant de leur baiser. De toute façon, il ne l'aurait pas fait... non ? Il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, tout en sachant que ça leur ferait perdre des sponsors. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Il revint vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les interviews passèrent les unes après les autres, toutes aussi ennuyantes et inintéressantes. Blair observait les deux du 12, qui allaient bientôt passer. La fille était d'une nervosité à rire. Néanmoins, à l'évaluation, elle avait obtenu un 7. Pas mal, pour une gamine du District 12. Elle allait sans doute être à surveiller, et à éliminer rapidement. Puis, ce fut le tour de la fille du 10. Blair et Chuck tendirent l'oreille, écoutant attentivement. Ça valait le coup.

_ Alors, Vanessa, tu as eu une excellente note, un 9. Comment as-tu obtenu cette note ?

_ C'est mon secret... Vous verrez dans l'arène. répond 10 sur un ton mystérieux.

_ Tu penses donc avoir des chances de gagner ?

_ Oui.

Blair, Chuck, Nate et Serena se regardent, et leur réaction est immédiate. Ils éclatent de rire, ne pouvant pas se retenir. Blair en pleurait de rire.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Elle est sérieuse ? hoqueta Serena en essayant de se calmer.

_ Penses-tu gagner ? singea Chuck avec une voix de fausset, imitant Caesar.

_ Oui, j'ai toutes mes chances ! Je suis du District 10, et j'attaquerais les autres tributs avec mes poux ! répondit Blair sur le même ton.

Ce qui valut aux carrières un autre fou rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? lança Carter, Georgina sur ses talons.

_ La fille du 10. Elle est ridicule. répondit Blair en grimaçant.

_ Elle croit pouvoir gagner. Elle rêve. ricana Nate.

_ Elle ? C'est une blague ? gloussa Georgina.

Blair lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fit un petit sourire en coin. Pour une fois, elle était d'accord avec Whoregina.

******XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Blair était dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était bien trop excitée. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être dans l'arène. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait dormir si elle voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. Alors, elle se tourna et ferma les yeux, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Tu dors ? fit Chuck.

Blair s'assit sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine de lui crier dessus car il était _encore_ entré sans frapper. Elle devait faire partager son excitation à quelqu'un.

_ Non. J'ai trop hâte d'être à demain, j'arrive pas à dormir.

_ Moi non plus. Ça te dit de discuter de stratégie ?

_ D'accord.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et ils parlèrent de stratégie pendant plusieurs heures, avant de s'endormir, Chuck au-dessus des couvertures.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Ashlyn entra dans la chambre de Blair pour la réveiller, cette dernière était déjà habillée dans un jean et un chemiser – tenue temporaire avant que l'équipe de préparation lui donne ce qu'il faut pour l'arène. Blair fit un sourire en coin à son mentor, qui le lui rendit.

_ Bien, Waldorf, très bien. Je vois que tu es déjà prête Tu me satisfais beaucoup, depuis le début.

_ Bien sûr que je suis prête. J'ai vraiment trop hâte d'y être.

_ J'adore ça. Tu sais, ne le dis pas à Chuck, mais... c'est dommage qu'en tant que mentor, je ne puisse pas miser. Car j'aurais misé sur toi. Pour moi, de vous deux, c'est toi qui gagnera. Chuck est fort aussi, mais beaucoup moins prévenant que toi. Il dort encore alors que toi, tu es prête à y aller. J'ai l'impression de me revoir avant d'entrer dans l'arène. J'adore ton impatience, et ta soif de sang. Tu es une véritable carrière, pas comme la mauviette de l'an dernier.

Blair pouffa de rire au souvenir de California Steel, la tribut du District 2 de l'an dernier. Elle avait 14 ans et n'avait rien d'une carrière. Elle avait même _pleuré_ à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait même pas voulu s'allier avec les carrières – ce qui lui avait coûté, puisque qu'elle mourut dès le bain de sang à la Corne d'abondance. Elle avait été un véritable déshonneur pour le District 2. Elle s'était comportée comme une pathétique trouillarde de District inférieur, et tout le District la méprisait, encore plus depuis sa mort.

_ Je ne suis pas comme California.

_ Oh, ça, je le sais. Et heureusement. Tu viendras prendre ton petit-déjeuner, après ? C'est important que tu manges bien avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

Puis, Ashlyn sortit de sa chambre, et Blair fit un petit sourire en coin en rassemblant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Voilà. Elle y était. Le grand jour. Celui pour lequel on l'avait entraînée toute sa vie. Elle allait faire son entrée dans l'arène. Et elle allait gagner. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Et même si Chuck devait mourir, et même si cette idée lui donnait tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Mais s'il le fallait, elle le tuerait de sa main – ce qui risquerait de ne pas être facile. Enfin, pour le moment, elle n'en était pas là. Et bien sûr, Chuck ne sera pas le premier qu'elle tuera. Il serait son allié, son plus proche allié, pendant un bon moment. Peut-être même qu'ils seront même les deux derniers encore debout. Et donc, dans ce cas là, Blair devrait le tuer. Donc d'un côté, elle espérait qu'il se fasse tuer avant, ce qui lui éviterait la tâche pénible de devoir le faire elle-même.

******XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Blair était à présent dans une salle avec son équipe de préparation et Julia. Ils lui avait fait enfiler une chemise rouge, un pantalon beige, une veste rouge et des bottines plates noires. Julia lui avait tressé les cheveux avec une tresse collée. Puis, après que sa styliste l'ait une dernière fois serrée dans ses bras – et Blair avait dû faire de gros efforts pour ne pas la repousser brutalement – Ashlyn fit son entrée.

_ Tu es prête ? demanda-t-elle ?

_ Plus prête que jamais. répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique.

_ Tu sais que Chuck vient de me dire exactement la même chose ? Mot pour mot ?

_ Je m'en doute, même s'il ne va pas gagner.

_ Il m'a dit la même chose à propos de toi.

_ Eh bien, que le meilleur gagne, dans ce cas.

_ Et tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense.

Blair fit un sourire en coin. Elle était contente que son mentor croit plus en ses chances de gagner qu'en celles de Chuck. Et dire qu'il faisait le fier.

_ C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Tu vas monter dans un hovercraft qui t'emmènera sur le site de l'arène, ensuite tu seras encore un petit peu avec Julia avant de monter dans un tube en verre qui te fera monter sur une plaque métallique dans l'arène. Et là, tu pourras enfin massacrer tout ce qui bouge. Alors, amuse-toi bien et gagne.

Blair fit un sourire sadique à son mentor qui lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. Puis, la jeune fille monte dans l'hovercraft, encadré par des pacificateurs, et s'assoit là où on lui demande de se placer. Puis, une femme lui introduit son mouchard à l'aide d'une aiguille, et elle cherche Chuck du regard. Il est à l'opposé d'elle, et lui fait un sourire sadique qu'elle lui rend. Elle s'autorise à observer les autres tributs. Cette idiote du 10 essaie de faire la fière. _On verra si tu feras toujours la fière dans quelques minutes, quand tu seras morte, ma chérie._ Serena et Nate ont la même expression que les autres carrières, une expression sadique et conquérante. La fille du 12 semble sur le point de fondre en larmes. Et les autres évitent purement et simplement le regard des carrières.

******XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck marche dans un long couloir, il est entouré de deux pacificateurs. Ils ne lui parlent pas – ils n'en ont pas le droit – et tant mieux. Il peut mieux se concentrer sur ce qui va se passer dans quelques minutes. L'arène. Dans à peine quelques minutes, il y serait. Il aura enfin l'occasion de rendre son père fier de lui, chose qu'il attend depuis des années. Depuis son enfance, il a essayé maintes et maintes fois de rendre son père fier, en vain. Alors maintenant, il va aller dans ces Jeux et les gagner, et son père sera enfin fier de lui.

Il pousse la porte, et se retrouve face à Enrick, qui lui fait un grand sourire. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Plus que quelques secondes avec ce taré. Il espérait juste qu'Enrick n'allait pas l'embrasser, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

_ Chuck ! Il est temps de faire les dernières petites retouches et tu seras enfin prêt !

Enrick se jette alors sur lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux – selon lui, ça accentue son «côté combattant». Mouais, s'il le dit... Puis, une voix robotique se fait entendre : «30 secondes», annonce-t-elle. Enrick pose ses mains sur les épaules de Chuck. On dirait qu'il est sur le point de fondre en larmes. _Oh, pitié..._

_ Tu peux gagner, Chuck. Je le sais. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour gagner.

Son styliste le sert alors très fort dans ses bras, et le jeune homme n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son étreinte. Puis, Enrick essuie une larme sur le coin de son œil et le pousse dans un tube en verre, qui se referme avant de s'élever.

La première chose que voit Chuck en arrivant en haut, c'est la lumière éblouissante. Elle lui fait mal aux yeux, et il ne voit pas grand chose. Puis, sa vision s'éclaircit. Il voit, quelques mètres plus loin, la Corne d'abondance, remplie de sacs de nourriture et d'armes. Il sourit en se disant que ses alliés et lui prendront tout ça après avoir tué les tributs gêneurs. Quelques tubes s'élèvent, dont celui de Blair. La jeune fille arbore une expression d'impatience sadique. Chuck lui lance un sourire sadique auquel elle répond, puis il observe l'arène autour de lui. Cette année, l'arène est une forêt.

Chuck est prêt à bondir de sa plaque tellement il est impatient. Mais il doit attendre les 60 secondes règlementaires, sinon quoi une mine lui arrachera les jambes. Pas très pratique d'être dans l'arène avec deux jambes en moins. Quelques années plus tôt, un gamin du District 6 était tellement stressé qu'il avait fait un faux départ 20 secondes avant que le gong retentisse. La mine lui avait immédiatement arraché les deux jambes, et il était mort à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Autant éviter.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, que les 74èmes Hunger Games commencent ! annonce la voix de Claudius Templesmith.

Et maintenant, tous allaient devoir attendre 60 secondes. Certains attendent pour tuer, d'autres attendent pour mourir.

******Désolée, c'est assez court, je sais ! Mais je ne voulais pas mettre ce qui allait se passer lors du bain de sang tout de suite, pour conserver le suspense ;) Donnez vos avis !**

******Autre petit détail : même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, quand je publierais les 3 derniers chapitres de cette fic, je mettrais dans chacun d'entre eux une chanson tirée du film car, bah... j'en ai envie ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

******Note de l'auteur :******** Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster :s J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration, et j'ai beaucoup de fics à gérer.**

******Mais voilà la suite ;)**

60 secondes. Les 24 tributs n'ont que 60 secondes pour réfléchir avant de se lancer dans ce qui est appelé depuis 74 ans «le bain de sang de la Corne d'abondance». Certains attendent dans la peur, car ils savent que dans 60 secondes, ils seront morts. D'autres attendent dans l'hésitation, car ils ne veulent pas tuer mais savent qu'ils n'ont pas d'autres choix – c'est tuer ou être tué. Et d'autres encore attendent dans l'impatience, car c'est ce qu'on leur a appris depuis toujours : l'impatience et l'envie de participer aux Jeux. On les a entraînés dans cet état d'esprit quasiment depuis leur naissance. Ils n'avaient rien demandé, mais ils avaient fini par s'adapter, et c'était comme ça depuis des générations.

Chuck se penche en avant, plus préparé que jamais. Son père doit le regarder en ce moment, il ne doit sans doute pas en manquer une miette. Il jette un coup d'œil à ses alliés, pour voir dans quel état d'esprit ils ont l'air d'être. Georgina et Carter ont «l'air» déterminé. Mais il est évident que c'est juste un genre qu'ils se donnent, pour essayer de se hisser à la hauteur des autres carrières. Ils seront morts dans quelques jours. Et Chuck se chargera personnellement d'eux, surtout de Carter...

Serena et Nate ont une expression féroce sur leurs visages. Effacés, les jolis sourires aux dents blanches, effacés les beaux et sympathiques Serena et Nate. Ils affichaient désormais des expressions de tueurs.

Mais la plus redoutable était Blair. Blair qui semblait sur le point de sauter de sa passerelle pour arracher la gorge à quiconque se placerait en travers de sa route. Chuck ne doutait pas un instant que son adversaire la plus coriace serait Blair. Elle était à la fois sa plus proche alliée et sa pire ennemie. Il devait se méfier d'elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et surtout, surtout, il devait faire comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé au Capitole n'était jamais arrivé. Il le devait, ou alors il se ferait prendre au piège. Et Blair pourrait donc facilement le tuer, et il ne gagnerait jamais. Blair ne devait _jamais_ avoir le dessus sur lui. C'est lui qui la tuerait, au final.

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_Gong._

Les 24 tributs sautèrent de leur plaque pour se ruer à la Corne d'abondance. Blair se jeta immédiatement sur le premier sac qu'elle trouva. Il contenait les couteaux. _Bingo !_ Elle se releva alors d'un bond, cherchant une victime potentielle. Son regard se posa alors immédiatement sur cette fille du 10. Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, elle courra dans sa direction, prête à lancer son premier couteau. Elle la tenait enfin, cette fille qui n'avait cessé de la provoquer depuis le début. Mais alors qu'elle leva le bras pour lancer son couteau, un garçon – celui du District 3, il lui semblait – se plaça pile devant sa cible, lui bloquant le passage. _Crétin !_ Il tenait une massue à la main et la leva pour l'abattre sur le crâne de 10. _Dans tes rêves._ Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse un minable du 3 lui voler sa cible, son jouet. Jamais de la vie. Alors, elle lança son couteau dans la nuque du gamin, qui tomba au sol. Sauf qu'entre temps, Vanessa avait réussi à se relever et avait commencé à courir. Et Blair avait pour l'instant mieux à faire que la poursuivre. Elle tapa rageusement du pied, se promettant de l'avoir, le prochain coup. _Cours autant que tu peux, 10. Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement._ Furieuse, il lui faut d'autres cibles. Alors, elle lance un couteau dans le dos de la fille du 3. Puis, elle aperçoit la fille du 8, et une puissante envie de violence la prend. Elle envoie un couteau dans le mollet de la fille, qui tombe en hurlant de douleur. Elle se jette alors sur elle pour arracher violemment le couteau de sa cuisse et s'assoit sur le ventre de la fille, et, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, elle déclare :

_ J'ai envie de m'amuser...

Elle enfonce son couteau dans la joue de la fille, et l'entaille profondément jusqu'à l'oreille. Le sang gicle au visage de Blair, sa victime hurle de douleur, et ses cris sont de la musique aux oreilles de la jeune femme alors qu'elle continue sa torture. Au bout d'environ 30 secondes, elle assène le coup fatal, un couteau dans la carotide. Puis, elle se relève et sourit à la vue du magnifique massacre qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Chuck enfonçait son épée dans le ventre du garçon du 9. Nate tord le coup du garçon du 11, pendant que Serena enfonce à plusieurs reprises une dague dans le corps de la fille.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Alors qu'autour d'elle, tout est sang et massacre, Jenny tente de se frayer un chemin vers la Corne, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à survivre. Puis, quelqu'un la bouscule et elle tombe au sol. Effrayée, elle lève la tête, persuadée que sa dernière heure est arrivée. Mais ce n'est que Dan, qui la relève rapidement, et lui dit :

_ Viens, Jenny, il faut qu'on y aille ! Je nous ai récupéré un sac de provisions, mais il ne faut pas qu'on reste là. Cours, dépêche-toi !

Jenny hoche la tête et elle suit son frère en courant en direction des bois, loin du massacre qui continue à la Corne d'abondance.

******XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Serena finit de tuer la fille du 5 et relève la tête. Plus loin, les deux du 12 – le frère et la sœur – courent en direction des bois. Esquissant un sourire en coin, elle se saisit de l'arc un peu plus loin et tire une flèche dans leur direction. La flèche vient se planter dans un arbre juste à côté d'eux. Retenant un cri de rage, elle se tourne vers ses alliés. Blair achève de torturer le garçon du 6 et lui plante un couteau entre les deux yeux. Chuck tord le cou du garçon du 7. Nate enfonce sa lance dans le ventre de la fille du 6. Carter, avec sa hache, coupe la tête de la fille du 7 et du garçon du 8, et Georgina enfonce un couteau dans le ventre du garçon du 5. Il n'y a désormais plus personne à la Corne à part les carrières, et les coups de canon se font entendre. 14 coups de canons.

_ Vous en avez eu combien ? Moi, j'en ai eu deux. lança Serena, essoufflée, à ses alliés.

_ Deux aussi. répondit Nate.

_ Moi, j'en ai eu un. lança Georgina.

_ Oui, mais toi, tu es nulle. Moi, j'en ai eu deux aussi. rétorqua Chuck. Georgina se renfrogna suite à cette critique et le foudroya du regard.

_ Je crois qu'à part Georgina, on en a tous eu deux, car moi aussi j'en ai eu deux. lança Carter.

_ Non. Moi, j'en ai eu _quatre._ rétorqua Blair avec un petit sourire fier aux lèvres.

_ Quatre ? s'étonnèrent en même temps ses alliés.

_ Mais comment tu as fait pour en avoir quatre ? s'exclama Carter.

_ C'est simple. Je suis peut-être tout simplement meilleure que vous.

_ Tu n'es pas meilleure que moi, en tout cas. rétorqua Chuck.

_ En attendant, j'en ai tué deux de plus que toi.

_ Bon, on s'en fiche. Regardons ce qu'i la Corne. lança Nate.

Les six carrières firent alors le tour de la Corne d'abondance, qui était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Des armes, de la nourriture, des produits soins comme gel douche, shampooing, dentifrice à volonté. Alors que Blair se réjouissait à la vue d'après-shampooing, Chuck se planta derrière elle en murmurant :

_ Alors, comme ça, tu en as eu quatre ?

_ Bass, je peux sentir ta jalousie à des kilomètres.

_ Visiblement, je me suis trompé sur toi. Il va peut-être falloir que je me méfie.

_ Ça ne fait aucun doute.

_ Mais il faudra sans doute que tu te méfies _encore_ plus de moi.

_ Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place.

Chuck s'apprêtait à répondre quand l'hymne de Panem retentit, afin d'annoncer les morts. Les carrières se regroupèrent et levèrent la tête en direction du ciel. Le premier visage à s'afficher était celui du garçon du 3.

_ Qui l'a eu, celui-là ? demanda Serena.

_ Moi. répondit fièrement Blair.

La fille du 3.

_ Ah, elle aussi je l'ai eue.

La fille du 8.

_ Encore moi...

_ Mais bon sang, t'en as eu combien ? lança Georgina, ayant du mal à masquer sa jalousie.

_ Tu le sais très bien. Je l'ai déjà dit, tu es sourde ou quoi ? J'en ai eu _quatre._

Le garçon du 9.

_ Ah, lui, c'est moi. lança Chuck.

Le garçon du 11.

_ Et lui, moi. répondit Nate.

La fille du 11.

_ C'est moi. sourit Serena.

La fille du 5.

_ Moi encore.

Le garçon du 6.

_ Ah, voilà, c'est lui le quatrième que j'ai tué. sourit Blair.

Le garçon du 7.

_ Lui, c'est moi. lança Chuck.

La fille du 6.

_ Moi ! s'exclama Nate.

La fille du 7.

_ Celle-là, je l'ai eue. murmura Carter.

Le garçon du 8.

_ Celui-là aussi.

Le garçon du 5.

_ Ah, bah enfin ! Lui, c'est moi ! s'écria fièrement Georgina.

_ Si je me souviens bien, il boitait. Et puis, il était assez maigrichon, donc tu n'as pas eu à trop te fouler. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si fière. rétorqua Blair d'un ton cassant.

Georgina s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le visage du garçon du 10 s'afficha.

_ Et qui l'a eu, celui-là ? demanda Chuck.

_ Aucune idée. répondit Nate.

Puis, le ciel s'assombrit à nouveau. Blair commença à calculer dans sa tête, pour essayer de savoir qui il restait. Elle et les cinq autres carrières. Les deux du 12. La fille du 9. Et enfin... la fille du 10. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle avait hâte de tomber sur cette peste et de lui faire la peau. Et elle allait bien entendu prendre tout son temps. Elle allait assurer un des meilleurs spectacles que les Hunger Games n'aient jamais vus.

_ Bon... et si on allait chasser ? Après tout, à part nous six, il y a encore 4 autres tributs en vie, et j'ai envie de m'amuser. lança Chuck à ses alliés avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Blair fit le même sourire en se levant. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec lui. _Que les __Hunger Games commencent. Qu'ils commencent réellement._

******Et voilà, ils sont dans l'arène. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?**


End file.
